


Sandcastles

by ilyik



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Cigarettes, F/M, Hollywood, Jon Snow is a Poet, Secrets, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyik/pseuds/ilyik
Summary: Trying to make a mark on Hollywood in the 1950’s, Daenery Targaryen abandons her previous identity to start a new life. Navigating the glitz and glamour of the 50’s, Dany tries to find her purpose, independence, and self-worth.Jon Snow, secretly the son of an English Earl, moves to America to make a name for himself as an author and poet.Both hope for a fresh start, while hiding a complicated last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I’ve been think about for awhile, and I’ve just recently put it in words... I think it has the potential of being pretty interesting!! Lmk what you think, I would love to hear!! Even if you don’t like it :P
> 
> Disclaimer- I have been doing some research because it’s technically a period piece I think?? But anyway, if I get anything wrong, I’m sorry!!! It’s fanfiction after all :)

 

“ **D** any, over here, over here!” Flashes went off wildly in her face.

 

“Look at me, Doll!” Another man with a camera and bulb over his face yelled out at her, “and smile big!”

 

She smiled widely as she stepped out of the limousine, trying to keep her eyes from blinking rapidly from the unnatural flashes that were blinding her vision. She stood up gracefully, or as gracefully as she could in her four inch heels. She was directed towards a group of paparazzi that were being contained behind a black rope. She noticed the men in dark suits and black fedoras where holding a notepad and pencil, ready to pen down whatever words came out of her mouth.

 

Adrenaline rushed through her body which caused her tremble. Yet, that same smile was plastered on her face to hide her nervousness. She was a movie star, she craved this attention.

 

“Miss Meereen,” one man started to speak, as soon as she approached. She almost didn’t recognize the name the man said, but she quickly realized he was speaking to her. When she started auditioning for films, her assistant and best friend Missandei suggested that she changed her name. Her birth name, Daenerys Targaryen, just didn’t have the same attractive quality. Changing her name felt liberating.

  


The men kept pushing and shoving each other, trying to get the best picture or get the best quote for their respective magazine or newspaper. The whole scene was offensive to Dany, her expression fell quickly to one of distaste. She took a step back and saw a female reporter at the back of the crowd, also struggling to do her job. The small woman kept waving her hand wildly to get her attention, while also trying to keep her turtle shell eyeglasses on her face. Dany caught her eye, and gestured for her to make her way to the front of the crowd.

 

The large men working as her security detail for the premiere of her very first feature film barked at the crowd, ordering for them to let the small woman through. Dany turned and said her thanks, but the men just nodded quickly and kept their eyes forward.

 

“M-miss Meereen,” the small woman squeaked. Dany stuck out her hand to offer a polite shake with the women took. “I’m Mary Smith, with _Mademoiselle_ magazine.”

 

Dany bowed her head, “nice to meet you, Mary.”

 

Mary nodded in response, she then spoke out boldly, taking Dany by surprise. “How do you most relate to your character, Kathleen, and what would you most want to change about her?”

 

Her head tilted slightly, pondering the question. She inwardly chuckled knowing that if she had spoken to a male reporter, she would have most likely received a question about whether or not she was wearing undergarments underneath her very tight, but absolutely stunning, designer dress.

 

“I think Kathleen and I both share empathy and compassion, but I do think Kathleen needs to realize her self-worth and impose that. Too often do people around her take her kindness for granted. We both are givers, but I wish she was more of a taker as well.” Dany smiled, hoping her answer was sufficient.

 

Mary’s hand was scribbling like mad, obviously loving the answer. As soon as she was finished, she looked up to Dany and sighed. “Now I have to ask, who are are you wearing tonight?”

 

Dany laughed at her resentment at her question, “Dior. See you, Mary.” As she continued to walk into the theatre, the flashes from the camera bulbs became more dull.

  
  


**A** countless amount of people approached Dany before she could reach her seat in the theatre. Women in beautiful gowns took her hand in theirs, Dany loved the feel of the silky white gloves against her skin. She was afraid that she’d become overwhelmed with the wishes of wellbeing and luck, but she couldn’t lie, she loved the attention. She could do without the men kissing her hand and praising her beauty, but she knew that it was inevitable.

 

As she made her way to her seat, the best seat in the house, she noticed the man in the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes dramatically and trudged to her seat. She sat down reluctantly, getting the attention of her seatmate. “Daario,” she greeted through clenched teeth.

 

Her hatred for Daario was no secret, she made it quite clear. He was shady, arrogant, way too forward, and not trustworthy. She’d fallen for his charm, and got over it just as fast. Their passionate affair was quick and fleeting, and ended as soon as she’d found out that he was doing… similar activities with many other women.

 

But what complicated things was that Daario was the handsome and suave male lead that swept her character of her feet in the movie. So, in public, the two had to be civil. The producers from the movie studio they were employed at, Westeros Films, wanted them to participate in a romantic relationship for the press, but there was only so much acting a girl could do. She despised him. She would be civil and that’s all she promised

 

“Hi, gorgeous,” he eyed her up and down. The man had no shame. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t talk or look at me.” Dany uttered.

 

“Dany, babe, this is our special night. Can you lighten up?” Daario placed hand on her bare shoulder.

 

Dany gritted her teeth, “I will give you three seconds to take your hand off of me.” She kept looking forward, not even able to look at the man. There was one point in Dany’s life where she was absolutely smitten by him, but now he made her blood boil.

 

Daario removed his hand, and threw them both up defensively. “Okay, okay, I get it. But I apologized, Dany. What more can I do?” She knew his question was insincere. He wouldn’t do anything for her.

 

“You can refrain from talking to me, for a start.”

 

She heard a deep sigh next to her. “Whatever, you know what, Daenerys?” She flinched when he said her real name. “After tonight, you never have to see me again, how about that?” She knew he was trying to get some sympathy from her.

 

Instead, she turned to her seat, starring straight into his eyes. Her shoulders broadened as she noticed him cower slightly. “Do you promise? Because I’d want that more than anything, to never see you again.” She smiled sweetly.

 

Daario rolled his eyes. “Women,” He breathed out.

 

She turned around to face the screen once more, the theatre was filling up, with a few people here and there entering the doors and finding their seats. The room was bustling with excitement, anxious to see who producers at Westeros promised would be the next big star in Hollywood. The small, delicate beauty with the unnaturally blonde, long hair and purple eyes. That’s how she was usually described. Missing from the description was her talent onscreen, which she resented.   But, she was hoping that tonight it would all change.

 

She longed to be seen as an artist, making beautiful films, writing songs, performing at her piano. But, she knew a few Hollywood films would bring her enough popularity to be able to take those creative risks and share with the world what she really wanted to.

 

Yet, she was still trying to decide whether or not her dream could only be achieved at the risk of being seen as just another Hollywood starlet.

 

Suddenly, the light slowly died down. Loud orchestra music filled the room as excitement filled her body.

  


**As** the screen turned black and the credits started to roll, Dany inhales deeply. It felt like she had been holding her breath the entire evening. She kept glancing around at the people in the audience, trying to gauge their reaction. No one she could see had fallen asleep or looked completely bored. Everyone had laughed at when Daario’s character literally fell head over heels when meeting Dany’s, they gasped when Kathleen declared her affections, and some even cried when she was rejected harshly by the love of her life.

 

As the film ended, Dany noticed a few rows of people start applauding, some even standing up, turning to the stars of the movie and giving them a proper ovation. Dany couldn’t help the goofy grin on her face, she was blissfully happy. She couldn’t have asked for a better reception. She noticed Daario began to stand and she followed suit, waving and smiling at the kind people praising her.

 

Soon, the applause died down and people began filing out of the room. Dany politely accepted all accolades, hand shakes, and embraces. Internally, she was excited for the after party being held at the Hollywood Roosevelt hotel. She needed to move around, dance. She realized that she had been so tense and anxious while sitting and watching herself on film. And a drink might also be nice.

 

The drive was short to the hotel, and the loud jazz music could be heard from the outside of the building. Dany’s excitement grew as she threw a quick ‘thank you’ to her driver and stepped out of the car, taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

 

She felt the back of the her long dress hit the ground behind her as she strutted towards the entrance of the hotel. Her black satin Dior gown had a heavy train and a dramatic bow sitting just at her lower back. She had felt dainty and elegant but bold with a pearl necklace strung around her neck and her wrist and fingers clad with jewelry. She felt like a proper movie star, stopping occasionally to pose and smile for a camera.

 

She placed a hand on one hip and glanced over her back seductively as a light bulb went off, really becoming confident. She waved gracefully as two men bowed and open the doors for her. She nodded her thanks and headed in the direction of the music.

 

The ballroom of the hotel was filled with reporters, minor celebrities, producers and their families, the occasional party crasher, and many familiar faces from the movie set. The music was loud and the smell of cigarette smoke was strong. Walking through the crowd of people to the bar, she attracted much less attention than she had expected, considering she was the star of the movie they were all celebrating. She quickly shrugged it off as she ordered a martini and decided to find a secluded booth and drink. But she quickly turned around, and realized that it made more sense just to go ahead and order two.

 

The cocktails made her hands and feet feel warm and her head heavy, as she slowly nodded along to the music. Anytime now, some handsome movie star would see her all on her lonesome and ask her to dance. Dany closed her eyes, hummed, and smiled. She finally made it. She was finally independent from her family, on her way to do be doing something she really loved. She was finding her purpose, her destiny. And it was because she never stopped believing in herself.

 

A noise in front of her snapped her out of her reverie. She jumped slightly as her eyes flew open. A stranger had slid in her booth while she was otherwise unaware.

 

“Can I assist you?” She offered, blush creeping up her neck when she realized that the man had caught her with her eyes closed and humming along to the music.

 

“I’m sorry, miss. I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man assured, with a heavy English accent. She was surprised of what came out of his mouth, she was one of the only English people she knew in all of Los Angeles.

 

The dark room with minimal lighting, and the influence of the martini made it quite difficult to really make out the man’s features. Dany could see neat and styled dark, dark hair, with a trimmed beard and mustache to match. What caught her attention the most was his dark eyes, they were maybe even black, that seemed to look right through her. Men didn’t usually make her feel any kind of vulnerability, but under his gaze she started to squirm.

 

“It’s very all right. I was just listening to the music.” She gestured over to the live band playing in the opposite side of the ballroom. She smiled.

 

But the man didn’t return it, a serious, brooding expression was on his face. It was unreadable. “They’re quite good.” He offered, and Dany nodded in agreeance. “I hope you don’t mind me asking some questions of you, Miss Meereen. My name is Jon Snow, and I’m with the Los Angeles Times.”

 

Dang nodded slowly. “Of course, Mr. Snow. We can make this quick. No, I can’t breathe in this dress. Yes, I am wearing underwear. And finally, no, I’m not sleeping with anyone at the moment.” She smiled cheekily as a smile also grew on Jon Snow’s face. “Does that cover it?”

 

As he smiled, Dany caught a flash of straight white teeth, but almost missed his deep chuckled. As cigarette smoke swirl around his head from the group of men sitting directly behind them, he looked like an onscreen heartthrob. His black suit, while Dany could tell wasn’t very expensive, was tailored pretty well. But it was apparent that he could probably making anything look good. He looked sharp and dapper.

 

“Miss Meereen, I assure you that I was only going to ask one of those questions.”

 

Dany laughed, apparently he did have a sense of humor. “Please, call me Dany.” She shocked herself by saying this, she liked titles and when people addressed her properly. It made her feel powerful and important. She realized that she probably wouldn’t have said it if Jon Snow wasn’t so handsome.

 

“Dany,” he repeated, his voice was deep and husky. “So about those questions…” he trailed off, tapping a pencil gently against the pad of paper in his hand.

 

“Let’s make a deal, Jon Snow. You get me a drink and a dance, and I’ll answer whatever you’d like.” She subconsciously ran a finger across her collarbone, hoping her boldness wouldn’t backfire.

 

There was a short pause before Jon smiled and stood up. “What are you drinking?”

 

Dany beamed. “A martini, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh lmk what you think! even if you didn’t like it :P I think it has the potential of being really interesting!! Have a few chapters ready to post if y’all think it might be good :) 
> 
> -E
> 
> PS- this is the dress I picture Dany in. I loveee fashion from the 50’s
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/37/1d/28371d6441b9134d9a6ff4c416cbbcb2.png


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! Little shorter but wanted to start/stop it there!! I loveeee this story/where I’m planning on taking it.

**J** on Snow returned quickly, gracefully handing her the delicate glass before sliding into the booth across from her. Dany sipped politely as Jon organized his notepad to begin the interview. He glanced up to her and began to speak, but words were caught in the back of his throat. His head tilted slightly as he looked into her eyes. Dany swallowed quickly, trying to appear confident. “Wow,” he started, “your eyes actually are a violet color, aren’t they?”

 

Dany smiled and nodded, her eyes were the most remarkable thing about her. The dominant trait had been her family for centuries, with no medical or genetic explanation, she explained to Jon Snow.

 

“And where are you from?” He asked. “I can’t quite place your accent.”

 

“You can’t place my accent?” She asked, deflected the question. It was one she hasn’t even answered for her closest confidants. If Jon asked again, she would just simply say London. But that was a lie. “I can place yours,” she said further. “Manchester?”

 

Jon nodded, a smile on his face. She could tell he was still in fact waiting for an answer. “London.” She said simply, hoping it was clear that she didn’t want him to pry. He nodded, jotting it down quickly on his paper.

 

“What did you think of the film?” Dany asked, as his head was down, looking at his notes. She was genuinely curious and hoped he thought her performance was impressive.

 

“Oh, I thought it was great.” He said, looking back up to her. “To be honest, you really stole the show. Every review in the papers tomorrow will say how captivating you were.” Dany grinned. “But it wasn’t very realistic though.” He chuckled.

 

“Not realistic? What do you mean?” Dany implored.

 

“Like we’re supposed to believe that Tom would reject Kathleen in such a way, you know? She was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Way out of his league.”

 

Dany nodded, she agreed with Jon. She thought it was amusing how he used the character’s names as if they were real people.

 

“And what did you think of the film?” Jon asked and then quickly added, “off the record, I swear.” He placed his pencil down for dramatic effect.

 

Dany shrugged, “I don’t really see Kathleen uprooting her life to follow a man she just met, just to be horrifically rejected and betrayed. I just wish I was able to show audiences just how independent and strong she really is.”  

 

“Or how independent and strong you really are.” Jon said, quietly.

 

Dany gazed at him, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. She felt light and silly from the alcohol so she stood up and held out her hand to Jon Snow. “You owe me a dance.”

 

She lead him to the dance floor, when a slow song started. Couples all around them clung to each other, hands on waists and arms around necks.

 

Dany placed a hand on his shoulder, the other grasped in his. She smiled when he placed his free hand gently on her side. His was not too low or imposing, but perfectly polite. They swayed gently, and Dany could see his throat bob nervously. His eyebrows knitted slightly has she moved a half step closer to him. She brushed up against him, just close enough to smell his cologne. It made her already tipsy head spin even more.

 

“This is a nice song.” She hummed, swaying her hips and firming her grip on his shoulder. “Have you always wanted to be a reporter?”

 

Jon shook his head, “I’m an author. And well, I enjoy writing poetry.” He seemed embarrassed, with a rosy hue spreading on his cheeks. “By the way, I thought I was the one asking the questions.”

 

Dany removed the hand from his shoulder, poking him lightly in the chest. She knew officially that she was drunk, loving the feeling of being worry free. “You seem too polite to be a reporter. Usually they’re always in your business, asking you about your private life. They ask me things I would never ask them in a million years. But I have to put my private life out there, for everyone to see. It comes with the job, right?” Dany saw Jon’s expression change to one of pity. He felt bad for her. Changing the mood quickly, Dany spoke, “Instead of writing an article about me, you should write me poem instead. I would much rather enjoy that.” She giggled.

 

“Ahh, maybe I should.” He smiled, but then his expression turned serious. “If you don’t want to answer any questions, I won’t insist it of you-,” Jon started but Dany interrupted quickly.

 

“We had a deal, Jon Snow.” She almost purred. He searched her eyes, he was obviously conflicted. She wasn’t sure what for.

 

“Maybe we could meet for coffee tomorrow, if you aren’t busy. I could get my information for my article then.”

 

“And why not right now?”

 

“I mean no offense, but whatever you tell me right now might not be what you actually want to say to me.”

 

She knew he was right, and was grateful he didn’t take advantage of her drunken state in order to get a good story.

 

She shook her head, dazed and excited that she would see him again, knowing full well that the source of these emotions was probably the inebriation. She suddenly realized that the slow song had ended, and they were both standing in the middle of the dance floor while people danced wildly around them. Hand in hand, his hand was still on her waist and hers stayed on his shoulder.

 

She yawned loudly, “I’m so tired. I think I’m going to go home now. It’s been a long day, Jon Snow.” She turned to exit the room, but could feel Jon follow closely behind her. When reaching the lobby, she turned to him and looked at him questioningly. “Can I assist you?” She asked him the second time that night.

 

“Just want to make sure you get home okay. I’ll call you a car.”

 

She waved him off drunkenly, “I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Stay right here,” Jon pointed to the ground, and strode over to a woman working the front desk. A quick exchange and several head nods later, Jon rejoined Dany. He held out his notepad and the pencil to her, “Write down your address.” Dany silently obeyed, scribbling the letters and numbers of her apartment address.

 

Jon looked at her one last time. “You’re sure you’ll be okay?”

 

Dany nodded, pursing her lips and smiling sincerely. His worry for her safety was oddly endearing, she should have found it patronizing. But she didn’t. It was the alcohol surely. She swallowed hard as she looked into his dark eyes. His bore into hers.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 9.”

 

Dany narrowed her eyes.

 

“10?”

 

She shook her head approvingly.

 

“Tomorrow, then?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think!! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! Excited to write more... chapter three should be out soon!! :)
> 
> -E


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! thanks for all the comments/ kudos!! I was meaning to post this yesterday but I just moved into school & got a tattoo so ya, it's been a wild time. 
> 
> But here ya are!! Enjoy :)

**J** on paced his one-bedroom apartment, audibly cursing himself for being so stupid. He’s been able to have a new start in America, by being smart and maintaining a low profile. In LA, he’s a nobody. But now he’d asked America’s next sweetheart for coffee? And she said yes?

 

His job at the  _ Times _ was the perfect opportunity to begin his new life, he was able to get paid to write while also getting his work out to the public. The truth is, Jon has had a love of reading and writing since a boy. He had a passion and talent for storytelling and captivating any reader. 

 

Jon had drafted hundreds of short stories and sent them in to local newspapers in England, under an alias of course. If they were submitted in his own name… Jon shuddered when imagining the consequences. 

 

As much as his father begged him to study politics, or medicine, or science, Jon always felt the most safe behind his desk at his typewriter. There was no future in England for him, only eternal shame and constant familial problems. 

 

Moving to California and taking the job was the best decision he has ever made. The job pays well, and his father continues to make sure he’s financially stable, no matter how much Jon protests. Every check he receives is like an other dagger in his heart, he is constantly reminded of his abandonment of his family. He knows his father understands his decisions, but that doesn’t make him feel any less guilty. 

 

Jon stopped pacing and briskly walked to his desk, plopping down behind his typewriter. He clicked at the keys quickly, trying to get his thoughts down and clear his head. That familiar pair of purple eyes swam through his mind. They were mesmerizing and made Jon grown audibly as he remembered again that he would see them in less than an hour. 

 

He ran a hand through his hair aimlessly. His thick, curly hair was slicked back and stylish, but he preferred it sans gel, when it fell naturally a few inches under his ears. He knew his long hair would never be deemed stylish, so he kept it back and neat. 

 

He looked at his watch and tapped his fingers against the wood desk nervously. He kept telling himself it was apart of his job, his boss would go nuts for a personal interview with Dany Meereen. He just wished he wouldn’t have to get so… personal. Especially when she made it so clear last night how annoying she found reporters.  

 

He paced around his room again before stopping at the mirror hanging by his door. He checked his outfit, for the fifth time, and straightened his tie and fixed his collar. He was wearing a brown suit, one he had purchased in California when he moved. He had left all of his clothes back in England, afraid of garnering unwanted attention from his designer clothes made from ridiculously expensive fabric. 

 

He grabbed his hat from the rack by his door, sighing audibly as he turned his door handle. 

  
  


**J** on arrived at Dany’s apartment ten minutes early, checking her scribbled address one last time before pressing the small button on the intercom. 

 

The apartment building seemed hardly glamorous enough to be the residence of someone like Dany, he expected her to live in a beautiful mansion with famous neighbors like Marilyn Monroe and Marlon Brando. This expectation made Jon feel silly, he was sure she hadn’t made that much money yet from acting. And besides, it’s not like everyone grew up in a castle like him. 

 

“Could this possibly be a certain Jon Snow, here to call on me?” 

 

He chuckled lightly, holding the speaker button down and leaning towards it. “It is. I’m a little early, so no need to be in any kind of hurry-,” Jon snow turned from the speaker when he heard the front door open. A familiar movie star strolled over to greet him, a wide grin on her face. She waved excitedly at Jon, holding out her hand for Jon to take it briefly. Short silky gloves graced her hands as bracelets upon bracelets gently clanged together when she moved. 

 

Dany was wearing a floral dress with a wide skirt, donned with a flat collar and buttons. Her long hair was pulled back elegantly, and Jon noticed that a light rouge was brushed across her cheeks and her lips were painted a light pink. 

 

His greeting was stuck the the back of his throat as he took in the full sight of Dany Meereen. She was dazzling in the morning light, her blonde, almost white, hair looked angelic. She was glowing. 

 

He nodded and swallowed hard, but she spoke up first. “Shall we just walk to a small cafe I know? It’s just a block away.” 

 

“Sounds great,” he finally spoke. He offered her a polite grin, which she gladly returned. 

 

They fell into step next to each other, a comfortable silence falling over the two of them. Jon nervously placed his hands into his pockets, and he glanced over to Dany to see her fidgeting with her pink purse. 

 

“I’m glad to see you made it home last night. I was worried.” 

 

Dang chuckled. “You know, I’ve made it on my own in this city so far, Jon Snow. I’m not as helpless as I may have seemed last night. I think I got a little carried away with the martinis.” Her words seemed defensive but her expression looked amused. 

 

“You were absolutely pleasant,” Jon assured her. “There was nothing wrong with celebrating your movie. You should be proud of it.” 

 

And there was pride shown on Dany’s. “Thank you for saying so.” She looked over at Jon. “And I really do appreciate the assistance last night. I don’t know many people who would act with such kindness.” 

 

Jon shrugged. “It wasn’t kindness, just decency.” 

 

Dany rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. “Whatever it was, just accept my thanks.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” he grinned. “Thank you for accepting my invitation.” 

 

“Well, I was drunk, and drunk Dany is way more willing to accept invitations from handsome, mysterious, and overly considerate strangers.” 

 

“Well, I’m thankful for that.” He chuckled softly. “And you look beautiful. Really.” 

 

Dany’s eyebrows raised in shock as a blush crept up her cheeks. Jon saw her place a hand over mouth, but be could also see the wild grin she was attempting to hide. Jon praised himself silently for saying the right thing. 

 

Dany pointed down the street at a quaint cafe, with a few metal tables and chairs placed on the outside. Jon looked to Dany inquisitively, “will you be recognized?” Jon only asked because it was something he was personally terrified about everyday. Only in his worst nightmares does someone identify him here in America. 

 

Dany waved her hand through the air dramatically. “I highly doubt it. Besides what I look like on screen is hardly what I look like in person.” 

 

Jon pursed his lips, he so badly wanted to point out how much of a lie that was. No matter her social position or popularity, she was always going to turn heads. Jon noticed the pairs of eyes that followed her when they walked past, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was stunning, and there was nothing he could about it. 

 

“Would you like to sit outside? It’s a gorgeous day.”

 

Jon nodded as he pulled out a metal chair to offer her a seat. He cringed at the sound of the legs scraping against the cemented sidewalk. “Do you want coffee? Tea?” 

 

Dany pondered for several seconds, her mouth bunched to one side as she was deep in thought. “Do you think they would have mimosas?” 

 

Jon laughed, “I’ll see.” 

  
  


**T** en minutes later. Jon navigated carefully back to the table with a coffee in one hand and a glass of orange juice and champagne in the other. He placed it in front of her gently, and she grinned. “Thank you. Now I  _ really _ owe you some serious question answering.” 

 

Jon sat down and pulled out this notepad from the inside pocket of this jacket. He pulled back from pages to start on a fresh, blank one. Jon glanced back up at Dany, she was staring at him intently while slowly guiding her glass up to her puckered lips. She raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for him to speak. Jon swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. 

 

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

 

“Where do I see myself, or my career?” 

 

“Yourself.” 

 

“Married, babies, you know, the whole nine yards. I like LA just fine but I don’t see myself living here forever. I’d like to travel as well, maybe live in New York or Paris. Actually, I don't think I would ever go back to Europe.” 

 

Jon nodded, jotting down her words. “Where do you see your career in ten years?” 

 

“Hollywood is great,” she started and pause for several seconds, “but I think my real calling is music.” A blush crept up her cheeks as Jon raised his eyebrows questioningly. “I’m sure I’ve been writing songs just as long as you’ve been writing your poems. I like performing, making people dance and feel joy.” 

 

“ And being in films your avenue to eventually be able to do what you want to do? Why don’t you just pursue singing now?” Jon’s tone made it seem like this was a question more for himself than the article. 

 

“It’s more complicated than that…” She started. “I’m not about the flashy costumes, the silly choreography, or lyrics about my baby or my diamond necklace, you know what I mean?” Jon nodded. “What I want to isn’t conventional, so I’m not sure people will take to it right away. So I thought that making a name for myself first would maybe help.” 

 

“That does sounds complicated.” Jon agreed. 

 

“Besides,” Dany said, “why don’t you just pursue your writing and poetry now?” 

 

Jon smiled softly, “I am.” 

 

“And what does that mean?” 

 

“I’m in the middle of writing my first novel, officially.” 

 

Dany’s eyes widened and a huge grin was spread across her cheeks. “Well, you have to let me give it a go. I’d love to read it.” 

 

Jon’s head fell and he shook it lightly before looking back up at her. “Maybe.” But it was obviously a “no.”

 

“You know, I was a novel critic back home. I could really give you some pointers.” 

 

Jon’s eyebrows raised, “were you really?” 

 

Dany’s head flew back as a loud laugh left her mouth. She placed a hand over her stomach as her body racked with laughter. She shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye. 

 

Jon couldn’t help but join in, her infectious laugh was adorable to say the least. He usually would have been offended being the brunt of a joke but the way her entire face lit up made it hard for Jon to look away from her. “You are something else, Dany.”

 

Her laughter stopped as her facial expression fell. Jon saw a rosy hue spread across her cheeks. “Is it a romance?” Jon knew she was talking about his novel. 

 

Jon shook his head, “I’m not much of a romantic.”

 

“Everyone is a romantic when they meet the right person.” Dany shrugged. “You must not have met the right person yet.” 

 

“And you?” Jon asked, “are you a romantic?” 

 

Dany leaned forward, placing her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pretty long fic which means a pretty slow burn... Because of their respective situations/pasts, it is realistically going to take them awhile to warm up to each other. 
> 
> But I have some pretty pretty pretty good things planned for this story & the next chapter should be out by tonight or tomorrow morning. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> -E
> 
>  
> 
> PS- this is the gorgeous dress I pictured Dany in:https://www.flickr.com/photos/wearitsatvintage/4475347388/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk guys... I really really like this chapter. 
> 
> I have a pretty clear idea of how I am going to take this story, but if you all have any suggestions or tips, please let me know. I'd love the extra creativity.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> & Thanks for reading!!

**I** t’s been a week since she had last seen Jon Snow, but it’s only been a few minutes since she had last thought of him. There was something about him that Dany could not quite put her finger on, but maybe that’s what made him so attractive. He had these indefinable qualities that made her want to know everything about him, she was always so used to men wearing their hearts on their sleeves. She could usually see right through them and their naughty intentions, but she really didn’t think that Jon had any kind of hidden agenda when it came to her.

 

He was polite, asked her some questions, and then wrote an article. That’s all. Although, she had kept a copy of the paper that day, reading his words over and over again. He did have a talent, she noticed, he made a small article about an actress and her movie premiere sound enticing and glamorous. She smiled at his last words of the article, “and yes, her eyes are a violet color.”

 

She was sat on the loveseat in her apartment, sprawled out and sipping on some wine. She had curling rollers in her long hair and she was wrapped up in her favorite silk robe. She didn’t have much furniture, she never really unpacked because did plan on staying long. She had more than enough space, she had her own bedroom, full bathroom, kitchen, and living room, but she dreamed of a big house that overlooked a beach. She closed her eyes and imagined the sounds of waves crashing against the sore and the salty air in her face. Her daydream quickly changed, her brained wander until she was walking hand-in-hand with Jon Snow, feeling the coarse sand through her toes and her fingers intertwined with his. 

 

Her eyes snapped open, and she felt silly for allowing Jon a role in her personal fantasy. As the wine lowered her inhibitions and made her brave, she reached for the phone on the end table next to her, quickly dialing the number he had scribbled down for her the last time they saw each other. 

 

The phone only rang twice before Dany heard a gruff voice on the only line. “Hello?” She smiled as she recognized it.

 

“Jon, it’s Dany.” She said simply into the phone.

 

“Dany?” He asked, “is everything alright? Did you not like the article?”

 

She chuckled lightly into the phone. “No, not at all. The article was lovely. You made me seem a lot more intellectual than I actually am.”

 

“No, no, no,” Jon arguing, “making you look good was the easy part.” 

 

Dany smiled a goofy smile, she was glad that he wasn’t here to see her look like an idiot. “You must be wondering why I’m calling. Well, I was invited to party tonight by the producer from the film company I work for. It would be terribly rude if I don’t show up, you see, I have to get on his good side. But I’m afraid it would be a proper bore If I were to go on my own.”

 

“Are you inviting me to this party?”

 

“If you don’t have other any other commitments, then yes I would be delighted by your company.”

 

Dany heard a deep chuckle, “Dany, are you drunk?”

 

“Slightly. Say you’ll go, Jon. Please.”

 

There was a long silence as Dany held her breath, she was so afraid of rejection. 

 

“Okay, I’ll go,” Jon finally stated. “But what do I wear?” 

 

“Just what you wore when I first met you. You looked very handsome.”

 

“And when is it? Should I pick you up?”

 

“I’ll call a car from the studio and have them pick you up around 8. Does that work?”

 

“You really don’t have to go through all of that trouble-,” Jon started before Dany interrupted.

 

“I plan to get you very, very drunk tonight Jon Snow and I’d prefer it if neither of us were driving.”

 

Another chuckle filled the phone line, “I’ll see you at 8, Dany.”

 

“See you then.”

  
  
  


**D** any looked at the clock sitting by her bed. It was almost 7 and she had not yet changed or styled her hair and makeup. Nerves filled her stomach as she flipped through the different gowns in her spacious closet. The first thought that popped into her head when she contemplated a dress is whether or not Jon would like it. She tried to remember the suit that Jon would be wearing tonight, as she was planning to wear something the matched.

 

She decided on a black ankle length dress with off the shoulder sleeves, showing an expanse of skin without seeming that she was trying to look sexy. But she really was. She put on long diamond earrings and carefully took rollers out of her hair. It fell perfectly down her back, beautifully waved. She ran a hairbrush through it, making it look silky and smooth. She then rummaged through her draws to find her aerosol can of hairspray, only spritzing it on places that needed some volume, like her bangs. 

 

She found her rouge and tapped it daintily on her cheeks and then powdered her nose, chin, and forehead. She carefully painted her lips a bright red which made her teeth look even more white. She swiped mascara at her lashes and stepped back into the mirror, looking at her final appearance. 

 

She looked glamorous, like she could go film a movie in this instant. She smiled, happy at how she looked and that she was positive that Jon Snow would agree. She glanced at her clock again, and raced downstairs, she was certain that the car and driver would be waiting for her outside. 

 

Her heels clanked on the cement sidewalk as she flung the door open and slid across the leather seat. She made sure her dress was properly in the car before shutting the door and informing the driver of Jon’s address.

  
  


**S** he was surprised when the car pulled up to Jon’s street only twenty minutes later, they didn’t live that far away it seemed. Jon was standing outside already, looking like a dream with a cigarette between his teeth and his hands in his pockets. He was truly swoon worthy. He took the cigarette in between fingers, tossed it to the ground and strode towards the car. The driver got out of the car to open the door for Jon, but he waved him off subtly with a smile. “No need, sir.” 

 

He pulled the door open slowly, sliding into the car next to her. She was staring at him intently, with a sly grin on her face. She couldn’t believe how excited she was to see him. It was like every nerve was amped up to a million. When he finally looked at him, she felt the a slight tremble in her knees. She kept her breathing slow and sure, but that didn’t mean she felt calm. 

 

He straightened out his suit and gently pulled on his tie as he settled into the car. She couldn’t believe how handsome he looked. “Wow,” she awed, “you look like Clark Gable.” 

 

He looked at her and smiled, but he had on a face of disbelief. “Well, Dany, you look like no one I’ve ever seen before. A sight for sore eyes, that’s for sure.”

 

“And may I ask why your eyes are sore?”

 

Jon chuckled, “I’ve barely left my apartment, except for work, for like the past week. I love what I’m writing but it’s making me feel like hermit. So your phone call was a pleasant surprise, to say the least.”

 

“Then why were you so hesitant to accept my invitation?” Dany’s eyebrows were cocked. It wasn’t really any of her business but she liked to see him a little nervous.

 

“I don’t go out much here, and I certainly don’t go to any social gatherings.”

 

“You went to the premiere party.”

 

“That was for work. And don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I went. I just haven’t done much socializing since I’ve moved.”

 

“I have to ask, why are you glad that you went?” 

 

Jon turned his head again to look at her, his piercing black eyes looked right through her. “Do you really have to ask that? I have a feeling that you are quite aware why I’m glad.”

 

She shrugged, acting like she was completely unaware. “I have no idea, maybe you should tell me.” She liked when they bantered and she secretly hoped he would play along. 

 

Before she could react, Jon leaned forward, gently placing a kiss against her cheek. It was short, but very sweet and made her smile gleefully. He pulled away and faced forward in the car. Dany could see the smile he was trying to hide. To anyone else, that kiss would have looked like a greeting between two friends, but she knew better. 

 

“And what was that for?”

 

Jon shrugged. “Just answering your question.”

 

Dany placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle as she turned to look out the window. Her cheek burned where his lips had been. It all happened so fast, and she was having a difficult time remembering it. 

 

“We should be there in five minutes,” the driver said into the rearview mirror. Of course someone had to have been driving the car, but she almost forgot he was there. 

 

She looked over to Jon, inhaling a big breath. She counted down from ten, trying to muster up courage. Everything was much easier with alcohol in her system.

 

Ten… 

 

Nine… 

 

Eight… 

 

Seven… 

 

Six… 

 

Five… 

 

Four… 

 

Three…

 

Two…

 

One. 

 

On one, she exhaled and reached out to grab his hand. She felt his hand relax as he willingly laced his fingers within hers, still facing the front of the car. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Just for five minutes.” Dany breathed out, she felt as though she was holding a hand for the first time. Like she was in school again, grabbing her crush’s hand under the desk. 

 

Jon looked at her once more, which caused her breathing to become even more shallow. He gave her a short nod, “five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss on the cheek & hand holding??
> 
> Man, what could possibly happen under the influence of alcohol next chapter??... We shall see.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think :P
> 
> -E
> 
> PS- this is the beaaaautiful dress I picture Dany in: http://tinseltownmyway.tumblr.com/image/38739169833


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!
> 
> Just a disclaimer- with classes starting tomorrow, I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight... It's really late and I'm kind of sleep deprived so if it sucks and you hate it- Im sorry... the next chapter is going. to. be. amazing. promise.
> 
> Another disclaimer- This is a jonerys story. Like I mentioned earlier, its gonna be a lengthy fic, so don't stress, everything will turn out amazing in the end!!! I promise.
> 
> Thank you all so much!!!
> 
> Like always, let me know what you think. :P

**I** t took them another six minutes and forty-three seconds to arrive at the club where the party was being held, but it seemed so much longer. The two sat in silence the rest of the trip, both looking out their respective windows. Jon would occasionally brush his thumb against the side of her hand, exciting and comforting her at the same time. They must have been a strange sight, sitting on completely opposite sides of the leather seat while their hands were clasped together. 

 

When the car pulled over on the side of the street, Jon was the first to let go. Dany’s face fell as she immediately missed the warmth of his hand. “Stay there. I’ll get the door for you.” Jon said quietly under his breath. Dany almost didn’t hear him. 

 

She stayed seated, patiently waiting for Jon to make his way around to her side. She heard the door fly open and she felt a cool evening breeze fill the car. Jon held out his hand, offering to assist her out of the car. She took it, eager to feel his hand in her own again. He pulled her up gently, as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. He removed his hand form hers and she frowned slightly, and Jon must have noticed her reaction because she heard him chuckle. 

 

She instead gripped her clutch with both hands, not leaving a hand free for Jon to take even if he wanted to, just out of spite. 

 

But she then felt Jon’s warm hand on her back as they strolled together to the club’s entrance, and her frown quickly disappeared.  

 

The club was bustling with excitement, it was loud, dark, smokey, and Dany could smell a mix of whiskey and champagne. “Shall we find a table?” Dany tilted her neck up to say this directly into Jon’s ear, knowing full well that he would not hear her otherwise. She felt him nod as his cheek brushed against her forehead slightly. 

 

They navigated through the crowd successfully, Jon’s hand still resting lightly on her back. Dany tried to find familiar faces to decide who exactly she should try to schmooze. Parties like tonight were perfect for networking and meeting producers or directors. As she scanned the crowd she locked eyes with a man who she was promised she'd never have to see again. Daario. He gave her a quick wave and flashed her a smile. She groaned audibly, eliciting a reaction from Jon. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He leaned down to ask. His lips, accidentally she presumed, grazed against her ear lobe. It was very brief but she felt all the hairs on her neck stand up. She smiled to herself, amazed at what he could make her feel by holding her hand, touching her back, or brushing her ear with his mouth. 

 

She blushed as her mind wandered to the many other ways she was sure he could make her feel. She looked up at Jon. “I just saw someone I wanted to avoid. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

They made their way to an empty table near the back of the club, and it was right next to the bar which made Dany happy. “I’ll get the drinks. What would you like?” She asked Jon as he settled into the small, rounded booth. It could only fit three or four people, but it’d be a comfortable place to sit, drink, and talk to Jon. Usually Dany would be the first one to the dance floor, but tonight she’d planned to spend time with one person and one person only. 

 

"I’ll just take a glass of water.”

 

“A glass of whiskey coming right up.” She turned away from him as she made a beeline for the bar, completely ignoring his initial response. He has seen her drunk at least twice, it was only fair.

 

**A** s she ordered the drinks, she felt a large presence at the bar next to her. As she looked to her side, she noticed a very burly, tall man making heart eyes at her. She scoffed and turned to face the bartender, she was silently hoping for the drinks to arrive quickly so she could return to Jon.

 

She suddenly felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, and her head whipped to see the source. It was the man again, she hadn't noticed him make his way to her side. For such an imposing figure he was light on his feet. 

 

“Can I help you?” Dany asked, obviously annoyed. The bartender had placed her drinks in front of her and she was ready to go back to her seat. 

 

“Are you Dany Meereen?” The man asked in a dark, strong voice that matched his figure. His accent was foreign, Dany could not even began to guess where he was from. Dany quickly noticed that everything about him was dark, his hair, his eyes, his long beard. He towered over Dany and she didn’t appreciate that he was most likely doing it on purpose.

 

“Who’s asking?” She could tell that he could tell that she was bothered. And it bothered her even more that he didn't get the hint. 

 

“I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself,” he bowed, holding out his hand to take hers. He brought her hand up to his mouth, gently pressing his lips to her knuckles. “Your beauty made me forget my own name.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes, pulling her hand from his. She folded her arms across her chest irritably. “Like I haven’t heard that line before.”

 

“You have fire, I like that.” He smirked. “I am Drogo, Prince of the country Dothraki.”

 

Dany laughed out loud. “You must think me daft. A prince? Really?” She scoffed. “Again, I’ve certainly heard that before.” She held out her hand sarcastically, which he took, an amused expression on his face. “It’s great to meet you, your majesty. Tell Cinderella I said hello.” She turned on her heels, almost spilling the drinks in her hand.

 

“I’m telling the truth, Miss Meereen. Ask your friend, Mr. Naharis,” she heard him yell out behind her. 

 

Like she’d ever believe another word out of Daario Naharis’ mouth. 

  
  


**D** any had been at the bar a while, which left Jon tapping idly on the wooden booth alone. He kept fidgeting with the box of cigarettes in his pocket, he was tempted to smoke one just to have something to do. He finally decided against it, afraid that Dany might find it rude if he blew cigarette smoke around their table.

 

He didn’t have to contemplate much longer as Dany practically stomped over to the table, an irked expression on her face. Jon became suddenly defensive when she slammed the drinks onto the table, displacing the liquid as it splashed onto the wood. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jon instinctively stood up, looking over to the bar for any kind of potential threats. Something had obviously happened to annoy Dany so apparently.

 

“Men,” she fumed as she sat down. She tugged on Jon’s arm to pull him down next to her. She offered him his drink and took a hefty sip of her own. “Why do they feel like they have the authority to continue a conversation when I was pretty clear I wanted nothing to do with it?”

 

Jon raised his eyebrows at her honest words. She knew where she was coming from, a lot of his mates from back home were known to dog a dame when was obvious she wasn’t interested. He wouldn’t show it, but he was getting agitated that it happened to her. Jon wasn’t stupid, he was very much aware of how beautiful and smart she was. She was going to have men trying to call on her. Would she always be too good for these said men? Yes, but she was going to have admirers. What angered Jon is that she was being harassed. “I don’t think I can answer that question for you, Dany. I wish I could,” He said through gritted teeth. 

 

“I’m not talking about you, of course,” she said as she took another drink and placed a reassuring hand on the top of his. It made him feel better. “If anything, you’re the opposite.” She laughed to herself.

 

“And what do you mean by that?” Jon looked defensive, but couldn’t help but laugh along with her. 

 

“You just seem to be the type of guy who the girl chases after.”

 

“I can assure you, Dany, no women are chasing after me.” 

 

Dany placed her chin in her palm as she rested her elbow on the edge of the table. She looked at him for awhile, he felt nervous under her stare. She looked breathtaking tonight, and he literally was finding it hard to breath. She finally broke into a smile. He wondered what she was thinking. “The man told me he was a prince.”

 

Jon’s eyes widen and his heart started racing. He felt sweat collect in his palms as he asked, “a prince? Of where?” Jon nerves may have seem obvious but he feared if this man was actually royalty, European royalty to be specific, there could be a chance that Jon had previously made his acquaintance. With his father being a member of English nobility, Jon had met many princes.

 

“A country called Dothraki.” Dany shrugged, she hadn't noticed his uneasy reaction. Jon exhaled slowly. He had never met any royalty from Dothraki. There was no need to worry. He grabbed his glass of whiskey in relief, relishing the warm liquid flowing down his throat. “I’ve never even heard of a country called that.” Dany continued, rolling her eyes. 

 

Jon was actually quite familiar with the country, he had studied it during his lessons with a private tutor back home. It was small, wealthy country who stayed out of global affairs. It made sense that Dany was unaware it existed. 

 

“At least make up a believable lie,” she raved once more. “Do you think I’m being ridiculous?”

 

“No,” Jon assured her. “I think you’re reacting just how you should. Would you like me to talk with him?”

 

Dany shook her head, and Jon saw an appreciative smile on her face. “That won’t be necessary. But maybe you can get the drinks next time.”

 

“Deal,” Jon agreed, glancing at her empty cup. His was almost empty as well. “Speaking of drinks,” he gestured to her glass. “Would you like another?”

 

Dany nodded, “I’d very much like another.” She smiled. “And thank you for coming with me tonight.”

 

“My pleasure.”

  
  


**J** on’s trip to the bar was much less eventful than Dany’s, he made it back to the table in less than ten minutes. When he arrived, Dany had a full drink in her hand. Jon gave her a questioningly look, and she shrugged.

 

“A waiter came around with a tray and offered me a drink. I couldn’t refuse, I’m sorry.” She apologized as if Jon was actually upset with her. “But don’t worry,” she said, sliding the drink Jon got for her to her side of the table, “I’m sure I’ll drink this as well.”

  
  


**T** hey drank and talked and laughed for what seemed like hours, and Jon was thoroughly enjoying himself. Dany was incredibly charming as always, telling him a story of when she met Frank Sinatra and Clint Eastwood in the same, single night. She was absolutely captivating, he hung onto her every word. He couldn’t look away, he was mesmerized. 

 

The alcohol made him want to tell her stories of the time he attended Queen Elizabeth’s coronation, or the time he had a beer with Prince Phillip. But he knew he couldn’t, so he kept his mouth closed. He very much preferred listening to Dany talk anyway.

 

In the middle of a story about her most embarrassing audition, her expression turned to one of anger as she locked eyes with someone behind Jon. He turned to see what she was looking at, and he noticed a familiar looking man approach their table. As he got closer, Jon recognized the man, he starred opposite of Dany in her new film. 

 

“Daario.” Dany seethed. He had never seen her so angry. “You promised I’d never have to see you again, did you not?”

 

He waved his hands defensively, “don't worry, doll. You won’t have to put up with me for long. I just came over here as favor for my friend. I think you met him earlier.” Before he let Dany respond, he held out a hand to Jon, which he shook briefly, “Daario Naharis. Pleasure.” He turned back to Dany.   
  


“Are you talking about the so-called prince?” Dany said sarcastically. Jon wasn’t sure whether or not he should get involved. He felt awkward, completely uninvolved in the conversation and relatively drunk. 

 

“Daenerys,” the man spoke, and Jon could feel Dany flinch. Jon’s eyebrows knitted at the unfamiliar name. “He isn’t a so-called prince. He’s an actual prince of an actual country.”  _ Big deal, _ Jon thought,  _ I’m the son of an earl and you don’t see me bragging about it.  _ “And he has the hots for you, so he wants me to put in a good word.”

 

“How charming,” Dany plastered on a fake smile. Jon noticed that she sobered up quickly. “Please tell him that having you speak on his behalf makes me resent him even more.” She looked at Jon, standing up from the booth. “Want to go back to my place?” And before Jon knew him, Dany was dragging him out of the club.

 

“He is a prince, Dany,” Daario called out behind them. “He gets what he wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay not my favorite chapter but stick with me, the next one is going to be fabulous. Cross my heart!!
> 
> PS I know Dothraki is like the collective people/culture/language, but i think it sounds like a cool name for a country, so ya, it works 
> 
> thanks for reading!!! love to you all!!!
> 
> -E


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing, rewriting, editing, re-editing this chapter for like the past few days, but I think I really like it. :)))
> 
> as always, lmk what you think. Thank you all for reading!!!
> 
> Working on the next chapter now.

“ **S** o, Daenerys,” Jon spoke out loud into the empty car. The two had been riding alone in silence up until then.

 

“It’s my real name. Daenery Targaryen,” Jon could sense her discomfort. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I don't usually tell anyone. The only reason Daario knows is because it’s technically my legal name and it’s on all of the contracts we both had to sign for our movie.”

 

“Dany, there’s no need to apologize. I didn’t have a right to know unless you decided to tell me.” He glanced over at her and smiled. He wanted to reassure that he really wasn’t angry. There was no reason to be. Besides, it’s not like Jon was completely transparent with her, he had secrets of his own. “I like it.” Jon told her. “It’s unique and strong. It suits you.”

 

“My parents were…” Dany trailed off, trying to find the right words. She settled on, “old-fashioned. Sometimes I even forget it was my name. It’s like that life was so long ago.” Jon looked over to her as she gazed at the window. He understood more than she’d ever know. But he just nodded, staying silent.

 

Jon noticed her run her fingers absentmindedly through her hair. “I’m just so embarrassed about what happened tonight. I’m sorry you had to be there for that.”

 

“He seems like an ass.” Jon stated frankly which made Dany laugh.

 

“Well, that’s the understatement of the century.”

 

“Why do you hate him so much? Besides the obvious egotism and arrogance of course.”

 

“We used to… be involved,” Dany started, “but I figured out quickly that he was involved with many, many women. I’m beyond over it, I just don’t want anything to do with him.”

 

Jon pursed his lips. He ignored the irrational jealousy he felt when he thought of Dany being intimate with someone else. He wasn’t entitled to those feeling of envy, she was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. Instead, he allowed himself to feel sorry for Dany and animosity towards the man who betrayed her trust. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Dany. No one ever deserves to be treated as such, but you especially deserve better.”

 

“You’re kind, Jon. One of the kindest people I’ve met since moving here. I mean in LA, people will be kind for their own benefit, they’ll be gracious only if they’re sure they’ll get something in return. Especially if it makes them look better to others. That’s not how you are, is it?”

 

“Compassion needs no audience,” Jon replied. “That’s what my father used to always say. I try to live by those words.” He silently cursed himself for mentioning his father, they both had not said much about their families, and for Jon, it was for a good reason.

 

“Your father would be very proud of you.”

 

Her words made Jon smile, they meant more to him than she will ever know. He reached over to squeeze Dany’s hand lightly to say thanks before letting it go.

 

“When we get to my place you’ll come up, right?”

 

Jon’s heart started to race at the thought of being alone with Dany. _Say no, say no, say no_ , the words he should have said raced through his mind. He knew he shouldn’t accept her invitation but he also knew he could never, ever say no to her. He simply nodded, not saying anything at all.

 

 **D** any’s stomach fluttered as the car pulled up to her street. As she said her thanks to the driver for picking them back up on such short notice, Jon had already exited his side and politely opened her door. She glanced up at Jon, a hesitant expression was on his face. He was nervous, just like her.

 

Hoping to calm him down, she reached out for his hand and entangled her fingers with his. She gave his hand a light squeeze as he had done to reassure her.

 

They walked hand-in-hand into the lobby of her apartment building. It was late, almost midnight, so the only person in sight was the bored looking man at the reception desk. Dany had consciously tried to remember her name, but she kept forgetting. She gave him a polite wave as she guided Jon into the elevator.

 

“This is a nice place.” Jon commented. “Do you like living here?’

 

Dany shrugged, pressing the respective button for her floor. “It’s temporary.”

 

Less than a minute later, the doors slowly opened up to reveal the hallway leading to Dany’s apartment. Dany set the pace, walking leisurely to her door. She knew as soon as she had to reach for the key and open the door, she’s have to let go of Jon’s hand. The butterflies grew stronger, but she knew it was normal to feel insecure when sharing your most familiar place with someone new. And this “someone new” just happened to be an incredibly amiable and thoughtful man who she was undoubtedly attracted to physically. And not to mention that he’d probably write her poems if she’d asked.

 

She stopped at room 309. “This is me,” she gestured to the door with her thumb. Jon released her hand as she reached inside her purse to retrieve her apartment key. She turned the key quickly and pushed open the door, displaying her most intimate living quarters to Jon. She pressed the button just by her door as the lights flickered on. “Home, sweet, home,” she laughed as she gestured to the many cardboard boxes that cluttered her space.

 

“Did you just move in yesterday?” Jon joked as laughed with her.

 

“I told you, it was temporary.” She smacked him playfully, “I don’t plan on staying here long.”

 

“Where do you plan on going?”

 

Dany sighed, Jon could tell she was conflicted about answering the question. She folded her arms over her chest and spoke, “I’d love to live by the beach someday. Preferably on the beach.”

 

Jon smiled, he could picture Dany playing in the waves and dancings in the salt water air. It was a lovely sight. “Can I get you anything to drink?” Dany asked, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Just water this time, please.” She smirked as she moved to the kitchen. “Do you think I could freshen up a bit? I’m afraid I smell of cigarette smoke and whiskey.”

 

“Sure, make yourself at home.” She gestured to her right. “The loo is just down the hallway. Second door on your left.”

  
  


**D** any chuckled when she heard her shower turn on. She supposed that she did say he could make himself at home.

 

She suddenly felt uncomfortable in her dress, and she felt an unbearable urge to get changed into something more appropriate. She marched to her bedroom, closing the door behind her softly. She unzipped her dress, shrugging out of the sleeves and bodice, letting fall it to the floor. She hung it up carefully in her closet as she grabbed a red, lacy, silky slip from her drawers and the translucent robe to match.

 

Dany thought that maybe she was being too forward, but the man agreed to come up to her room and was currently naked in her shower. Was she _really_ being too forward? She knew she looked like a little provocative, but how else was she supposed to get it through to Jon that she was interested?

 

When she heard the water turn off, and idea popped into her head. She quickly searched in a box on her floor before she found what she was looking for. She had borrowed a pair of her brothers sleeping pants years ago and never gave them back, they were too comfortable to give up. She’d offer them to Jon so he wouldn’t have to put his suit back on.

 

She took a few steps to the bathroom, completely prepared to knock on the door and slip the pants to Jon. However, the door was slightly cracked open. Dany saw Jon at the mirror with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his fair skin was glistening slightly from the water. Dany wasn’t surprised by his bare chest, she assumed he’d have an above average body underneath his tailored suits. However, something else surprised her.

 

Dany swung the door open wildly, making Jon jump in shock. What seemed to surprise Jon even more was when Dany reached for his hair.

 

“Holy hell, Jon Snow.” She scoffed, gently brushing her fingers through this darl, curly locks. “You have hair like _this_ , and you keep it back with pomade? That’s a crime against humanity.” She was exaggerating slightly, but she was honestly thrown off-guard. Instead of a hollywood heartthrob, he looked like a proper prince with his gorgeous hair. “I think you may have better hair than me!” She exclaimed.

 

Dany laughed when Jon rolled his eyes dramatically and then when he blushed immediately at their close proximity and the fact he was covered in only a towel.

 

“Did you you barge into the bathroom where I’m currently clad in only a towel just to comment on my hair? Or was there another reason?”

 

“Um, yes. There was in fact a reason.” She stated, but her mind was going blank. She was only inches away from Jon and she had to tilt her head slightly to look into his eyes. She felt intoxicated, not by any kind of alcohol, but because of how much she wanted to reach out and place her hand on his chest. “But it seems I’ve forgotten it.” She was whispering now, her breathing was slightly uneasy.

 

Dany glanced at his lips, but just for half a second. And no matter how respectful Jon Snow was, she could tell he was trying to take in all of her as well. She inwardly cheered at her choice of nightwear. Dany noticed that Jon’s breath was becoming more and more labored, she could see his chest rising and falling. She placed a hand on his bare arm, resting it on his elbow. She dared to step closer. She reached for him slightly by lengthening her neck before he spoke.

 

“Dany,” he pleaded. “We shouldn’t.” His voice was also a whisper.

 

Dany felt a strange pain in her chest, and she knitted her eyebrows, very much confused. “And why shouldn’t we?”

 

Jon pursed his lips, failing to come up with a sufficient answer. He placed a light hand on her hips, very much contradicting his words. Dany didn’t want to think about why not, or what’s going to come from it. The only thing she could think of his lips, hands, body on hers. She looked into his dark eyes. “Jon,” she breathed before closing the gap.

 

She closed her eyes, feeling his incredibly warm and soft lips pressed gently against hers. She could hear her heartbeat, or was it his, in the silence of her bathroom. She grabbed onto his arm a little tighter as she felt his grip on her waist so the same. She relished the feel of his gruff facial hair against her smooth skin, the smell of his distinct aroma.

 

He was the one to pull away first, Dany’s eyes flickered open to see Jon’s were still closed. Seconds later they flickered open, they were burning with passion and sensuality. Dany’s chest raised and lowered rapidly as Jon reached up to her face, gently cradling her cheek with his hand. She pressed a kiss into his palm lightly, inhaling his smell again.

 

His eyes looked deep into hers, searching for something Dany didn’t know. He had a pained expression on his face, his confliction was obvious. It gave Dany an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“I should go,” Jon whispered.

 

“What?” Dany asked incredulously.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Done what?” Dany’s anger was rising. “It was just a kiss.”

 

Jon shook his head, “that was _not_ just a kiss, Dany. And we both know that.”

 

“And so what if it wasn't? Would that be such a bad thing?”

 

Jon said nothing, instead he engulfed her in a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her back. She slid her arms around his waist, his body was still slightly damp, but she didn't care. “Say you’ll stay.”

 

“I’ve been finding it rather difficult to tell you no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek... this chapter was going to have a WAY different ending, but i think i'll save THAT for later.
> 
> Lmk what ya think :P
> 
> thank you  
> -E
> 
> PS- here is the inspo for Dany's nightgown: https://fineartamerica.com/featured/marilyn-monroe-1950s-everett.html


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long!! school is crazy and i'm also college athlete so add practice & weights everyday into the mix and it gets little busy...
> 
> But here it is! hope you enjoy!!
> 
> and like always, let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> Thank ya! :P

“Are you sure I’m okay to wear these?” Jon asked, gesturing to the pajama bottoms he was wearing. He strolled over to sit next to Dany on the loveseat in the middle of her apartment. The pants were a little long for Jon, so he cuffed them up neatly. He never claimed to be tall, but Dany’s brother must have been incredibly so. Jon glanced around the room when he sat down, noticing a small piano tucked away in a corner. He smiled, deciding that he may ask her to play something for him later.

 

“They fit you better than they fit me. Besides, you wouldn’t want to put your suit back on after your shower, right?” Dany asked sweetly, and he was genuinely grateful that she had been considerate. Jon nodded in response. He did, in fact, put his undershirt back on, not thinking it was appropriate to go shirtless.

 

The two sat in silence, the only sound that filled the room was when Dany sipped on the glass of wine she had made when Jon finished getting ready after his shower. Jon couldn’t help but stare at her, she was sitting gracefully on the sofa with her legs tucked under her body. She looked stunning, which even then was an understatement. He had to physically stop himself from groaning when she barged into the bathroom not so long ago, and Jon cursed himself for thinking that she looked right out of one of those dirty magazines his cousin used to look at. It was painful, physically, with her being so in his reach but knowing that their involvement would only cause problems.

 

What if she asked to meet his family? What would he tell her? She would resent him, knowing that she had been lied to. Technically, he hadn’t lied to her yet, but he wouldn’t hesitate to if she’d ask him about his family. Jon’s mind raced, thinking of how differently she would look at him if she knew he was the bastard son of an earl. To her, he was a normal person. And she seemed to like him just a much.

 

Jon ran a hand through his hair, his curls were still wet. “Should we talk about it?”

 

“Talk about what?” Dany smirked at Jon, taking another sip.

 

Jon raised an eyebrow. “The economy,” he offered, enjoying the giggle escaping from her mouth.

 

“If you’re talking about the kiss, well, to be fair, it was extremely steamy in the bathroom, I could barely even tell it was you. Honestly, I thought I kissed someone else entirely.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Can we please be serious for the next few minutes or so?”

 

“Like I told you before, it was just a kiss. People kiss all the time.” Dany shrugged, unbothered. Jon could tell alcohol was starting to affect her speech. Next it would start affecting her actions.

 

“And like I told you before, it was not just a kiss. And I don’t personally just kiss people all the time,” Jon said pointedly. “Do you?” He added.

 

Dany shook her head, her confident smirk fell from her face. Jon’s vulnerability seemed to be getting through to her. “And what was it to you? If it wasn’t just a kiss?”

 

Jon ran another hand through his hair, trying to find the right words. “It felt like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s the truth. That’s what it was to me.” Jon glanced to Dany, her eyes were intent on his as he continued, “and it scares me to feel this way because it’s nothing like I’ve ever experienced. Just being around you helps make that fear go away, but it’s always there. And I think it always will be, and it’s not something I can ignore.”

 

Dany nodded slowly, placing her glass on the hardwood floor beside her. “So, what do you suppose we do?”

 

Jon shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question. “It’s difficult to say, not knowing how you feel about me.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes at his words, “You must be joking, Jon Snow.”

 

“Like you said, it was only just a kiss for you.” Jon smiled at her cheekily, enjoying her reaction.

 

She maneuvered her body gracefully on the loveseat so that she was positioned closer to and facing Jon. She ran a soft hand up and down her bare leg as she searched for the right words. Jon knew she was doing it absentmindedly, but the goosebumps that were showing up on her skin was causing him to shiver. He so badly wanted for his hands to linger over her shin, knee, thigh…

 

Jon blushed as Dany snapped him out of his daydream. “Well, I probably wouldn’t be saying this if I hadn’t had those glasses of wine, but it’s what I really think. And I think we should be honest with each other.” Jon’s stomach ached with regret as she said the “H” word. “I am attracted to you physically. Very much so.”

 

Jon’s eyes widen and a laughed escaped his lips as he saw the satisfied look on Dany’s face. “That is quite honest of you. And I’m flattered-.”

 

“That’s not all,” Dany interrupted. “I also enjoy being around you, and I think you’re a dependable, trustworthy, and honorable person.” Another pang of shame shot through his body. _She couldn’t be more wrong about me,_ Jon thought. “Okay, now I’m finished.”

 

Jon felt so much confliction, how could he ever expect anything with Dany when he had done nothing but deceive her since they’ve met? Jon’s been able to ignore his shame by trying to convince himself that it’s necessary in order to keep his identity a secret. But now, he’s the opposite of everything she thinks he is. _Would it really be that bad if she knew the truth?_ The thought raced over and over through his mind.

 

She placed a gentle hand on Jon’s leg, not in a suggestive way, but to comfort him. Like she already knows his inner turmoil.

 

Suddenly, a swell of appreciation for the beautiful women in front of him flooded his body. She was everything he wanted and needed. She was soft, charming, light, outgoing, graceful, brilliant.

 

She was his complete opposite, but that’s why together he knew they would work so well.

 

No longer was he thinking of all the terrible things that could happen if he got in too deep, and no longer was he thinking about how much she would hate him if she found out the truth. Instead, he followed his instincts.

 

So, he kissed her. He placed his rough hands on both sides of her face, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin underneath his. He brushed his thumb along her cheek, running it across her chin, cheekbone, and brow.

 

He felt her kiss him back aggressively, but he wasn’t surprised because he knew that she didn’t do anything in life with hesitancy. It was something he admired most about her, she was confident and self assured. He felt her place a hand on his arm and the other one his knee, gently skimming her fingertips across the areas.

 

Jon savored the taste of her, he felt like he was getting drunk off the wine he could taste on her lips. Jon noticed Dany taking his top lip in between hers, allowing entrance for her tongue to meet his. Jon opened his mouth further with a low moan, giving Dany complete access. She accepted it gladly, kissing him deeply.

 

Dany’s mouth was so warm, the sensations were so much more than when their lips touched briefly earlier. He opened his eyes slightly, become even more titillated after seeing the look of passion on Dany’s face. Her eyes were closed, but her arousal was still evident.

 

Jon pulled back, placing his forehead against hers. Their wild panting were the only noises that filled up the room, but Jon could only hear his rapidly beating heart and the blood pounding in his ears. “Dany,” he groaned breathlessly.

 

“Jon.” She replied. He could see her body trembling.

 

“Is what you feel for me going to change in the next day or so?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Then we don’t have to rush anything, right?”

 

Dany shook her head, her forehead was still pressed against his.

 

He pulled her gently into his lap, wrapping her small, delicate body against his chest. She nestled up to him, placing her head on his shoulder. “It was never just a kiss, Jon.” She whispered. “It was never just holding hands. I just say  stupid stuff like that to convince myself that my feelings aren’t as strong as they actually are.”

 

Jon nodded against her hair, pressing a small kiss above her ear. She continued, “I think it’s because I’m afraid of getting hurt again. I always put myself out there, just to be abandoned or betrayed. I guess I’m not as scared now because with you I know that won’t happen.”

 

“You’re strong, Dany.” But all he really felt was guilt.

 

The two sat in silence for a while more, Jon loved hearing Dany’s quiet breath in his ear and feeling her hair against his neck. It just felt right with her body pressed against his. It made him forget the inevitable pain he was going to cause her, whether by telling her the truth or having to forget about her entirely.

 

“Have you ever been in a relationship before?” Dany whispered, her voice sounded drowsy like she was about to fall asleep.

 

“No, not really.” He replied, which was true. He was always hesitant about getting involved with anyone back in England, his romantic life was always under scrutiny. And unsurprisingly, being with a bastard isn’t that appealing for a women, especially when they met his brother Robb. “And you?” Jon asked.

 

Dany shook her head slowly, “they were all sandcastles,” she said dreamily

 

“Sandcastles?” Jon chuckled lightly at her slurred speech. It was adorable.

 

“They’re fun at first and sometimes beautiful. But then they get washed away at the first sign of trouble and never get built back the same way again.” Dany explained, and Jon understood exactly what she meant.

 

When he heard a light snore, he knew Dany had fallen asleep. Jon reached for a blanket on the edge of the sofa, careful not to jostle her. He unfolded it gently, covering them both up with in its warmth. He pressed another kiss above her ear and whispered, “goodnight, Daenerys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))) So excited for next chapter, it should be out soon!!
> 
> Thanks so much for the support, y'all are awesome. 
> 
> -E


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8... can't believe i'm already on chapter 8!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, you are the best!!
> 
> lmk what you think, even if you hated it!! :P

**J** on blinked rapidly, trying to regain vision from his sleep. Sunlight flooded the room which he immediately recognized as Dany’s apartment, he raised a hand over his brow to block the bright glare. He was wrapped gently in the blanket and sprawled out comfortably, but he sat up slowly and glanced around the room.

 

Dany was bustling around the kitchen, also seeming like she had just woken up. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were pink from where she had been laying against Jon’s shoulder. She looked to be preparing tea for the two, her hands worked delicately at the kettle. Jon smiled as a beautiful hum filled the room. It was a tune he did not recognize, but it was divine all the same.

 

“What song is that?” Jon asked, laughing as his sudden voice made Dany jump.

 

She turned to look at him, a smile on her face. “Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Would you like some tea?”

 

Jon stood up, “I’ll get it-,” Jon started as Dany waved him back down in the couch.

 

“Don’t be silly, I make a damn good cup of tea.”

 

Jon smiled as she made her way to the sofa with a small cup in both hands. Jon laughed to himself as he realized that it might be the first time he’d seen Dany drink something that wasn’t alcohol. He took the glass from her and nodded in thanks, sighing audibly at the warm liquid spilling down his throat. “You know,” he started, “it’s quite difficult to get a good cup of tea in the states.”

 

Dany nodded in agreeance, smirking at Jon with the rim on the cup pressed against her lips.

 

“So, I was thinking…” Jon wandered off, running a hand through his wild, curly, slept-on hair. “We should go to the cinema today, to watch your film.”

 

“To watch my film?” Dany echoed questioningly. “Whatever for? We’ve both seen it already.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Jon groaned, standing up from the loveseat and pulling Dany up with him. “It’s not everyday you’re featured in a film at the cinema. Honestly, I’d be buying a ticket everyday if I were you.”

 

Dany giggled, “Don’t you see me enough as it is?”

 

“Impossible.” Jon grinned as a rosy hue spread across her cheeks.

 

“And you’ll go wearing that?” Dany gestured to his pajama pants and white shirt.

 

“Only if you go wearing that,” he gestured to her inciting red slip.

 

 **T** he pair parted ways temporarily, Jon taking a cab back to his apartment to change. They planned that Jon would pick Dany back up once he was ready. He contemplated calling the afternoon they planned together off, he was nervous that the more time they spent together, they stronger his feelings for her would become.

 

What he told her before was the truth, being with her made his fear fade, but the way she made him feel scared him even more.

 

Jon arrived to his apartment, picking up his mail from the front desk. He stifled through it quickly as he rode the elevator up to his floor. Striding through the threshold of the elevator, he stopped in his tracks quickly as he read the small envelope hiding behind a weekly newsletter he subscribed to. His eyes and mouth widened as he tore open the envelope and read out the cursive, gold print on the card stock square.

 

_Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife Lady Catelyn of Winterfell_

_requests the pleasure of the company of_

 

_Jon Snow_

 

_At the marriage of their son_

 

_Lord Robb Stark_

_to_

_Lady Talisa_ _Maegyr_

 

Jon hollered out loud, genuinely happy for his older brother. He knew he had been seeing Talisa for several years now, Jon knew it was older a matter of time before he received an invitation. She was a perfect match for Robb, kind and gentle but fierce and independent. Jon felt like his heart could burst. But then, he spotted another paper tucked into the envelope. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he unfolded the letter:

 

_Jon,_

 

_How are you, Brother? The castle feels rather empty without the constant sounds of your typewriter or the scribbling of your pencils. I hope you’re continuing your writing; I’m expecting a copy of your first novel soon. I should have told you this sooner, but I am quite proud of you for following your passion. It takes a bravery that not many people have. I do miss you, but still, I’m proud. And I know you’ll be proud that I finally asked Talisa to marry me. You’re probably saying “it’s about time you, bumbling idiot.” I wish you were here for it, I was a bumbling idiot when I proposed. Arya laughed but I knew you’d probably offer to write my whole speech, you always had a way with pretty words. Speaking of Arya, I think she misses you the most. She speaks of you often, and I know she would love to see you; we all would. Please try to make it to our wedding, it would mean a lot to us all if you were there._

 

_P.S- be my best man?_

 

_Your brother,_

_Robb_

 

Jon grinned as his brother’s words, his heart panged as he realized how much he missed his family. As much as he wanted to see Robb and Arya again, he was so afraid how much it would complicate things. How was he to ask off work? How could he explain to Dany where he was off to? _If_ she was still in his life when the big day arrived. _Oh, yes,_ he’d say, _I need to take the week off to attend a royal wedding._ He supposed he could lie, he has been doing a grand job of that so far.

 

Jon sighed audibly as he unlocked the door his flat, tossing the invitation and the letter on his desk. He shuffled to his closet, pulling out a pair of slacks along with a shirt and tie to match. He slid his clothes on quickly, glancing at his watch to see that he was late. The show time at the cinema was in an hour, and he still had to pick Dany up at her apartment.

 

Jon raced to his bathroom, combing his hair back neatly. He knew Dany would comment on him styling it, but he felt an urge to keep it back out of his face. He rubbed some cologne on his cheeks, looking into the mirror intently. He frowned at the reflection, confused at his current position in life. He thought he was getting his fresh start in America, but now he felt torn between his life in England and his new life in America.

 

But suddenly, silvery blonde hair, violet eyes, and creamy skin flashed through his mind, wiping his confusion away. Replacing the feeling of complication, bliss and ecstasy filled his body. The memory of that moment of passion last night ran through his mind, over and over again, until he felt butterflies flood his stomach and goosebumps raise on his arms. He knew it was wrong to ignore his feeling of guilt and trouble by simply thinking of Dany, but it was the sure way to stop from brooding.

 

He dashed from his bathroom, afraid that he was going to be even more late in picking Dany up. He jogged to and down the stairs, not wanting to waste precious time on the elevator. When he reached his car, he took a quick second to check his reflection in the mirror, slicking back his hair and adjusting his tie before sliding in.

 

 **T** hankfully, the traffic was light. Jon pulled up to Dany’s apartment building right on time, smiling as he saw her leaned up against the brick wall waiting for him. She looked perfectly casual, wearing cuffed black trousers with a sash tied through the belt loops. Jon thought she looked younger than usual, her light pink button-down shirt made her look bright and youthful. It was a welcomed change from the formal dresses she always had to wear.

 

Jon opened his door, making his way around the car to pull Dany’s door open for her to slide into the front seat. “Long time, no see.” She purred as he made his way back into the driver’s seat.

 

“I know you’ve missed me, you don’t have to say it.” Jon smirked as he pulled away from the sidewalk and began the drive to the theater.

 

 “Aww,” Dany groaned, “and why’d you put your hair back?” 

 

Jon chuckled, knowing she would mention his hair. 

 

The ride seemed short, Jon was amazed over and over again at how easy it was to be with Dany. Everything came naturally with her, especially conversation. She was so clever, but kind, making jokes but not at the expense of others. The only time she has really shown any distaste for someone was when she mentioned her older, but not oldest, brother. She discussed him briefly, only to tell Jon she prefered her oldest brother. Jon noticed her change the subject quickly when her brother came up, but Jon didn’t press the conversation, as he wouldn’t have wanted her to do if he had accidentally mentioned Robb.

 

Jon also knew that she had no love for her co-star Daario, and he could tell that she was getting bothered by seeing him, even if it was in 2-D. “He just makes me so mad,” she fumed when he came up in conversation. “He is so cocky, but really, what does he have to be cocky about?” She scoffed. “Take yourself, for an example. You have everything to be cocky about, but you’re not.”

 

Jon’s eyebrows raised, taken aback by the comment. Dany was usually this forward when she was intoxicated, but Jon was rather sure she wasn’t.

 

“Sorry,” Dany sighed. “I get very honest when I’m nervous and kind of just say whatever I’m thinking.”

 

“And why are you nervous?”

 

Dany shrugged, “Do you think i’ll be recognized? What if the crowd boos the film after it ends?” Dany turned to Jon, a sly smile on her face. “What if I get eggs and tomatoes thrown at me?” At that, she opened the door and briskly walked to catch a place in line.

 

Jon strode after her, grinning from ear to ear. The truth is, Jon was proud of her and her film, and he wanted to show her support. “You are absolutely brilliant, Dany. Honest,” He placed a hand over his heart.

 

“Two for _The Silent Touch_ , please.” Jon said politely as they made their way to the ticket kiosk. The elderly man sitting in the booth ripped the two tickets off, and slide them under the glass window slowly. He looked up, his eyes widened suddenly as he saw Dany grinning at him. “Uh, enjoy your movie, Miss Meereen.”

 

“Thank you, Lionel,” Dany said gracefully, reading his nametag and grabbing the tickets.

 

Dany smiled at Jon, “I think he knew who I was.”

 

“To be fair, I’m sure that’s how you’d cause men to react regardless.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes, hitting him playfully. “Thank you for the ticket.”

 

Jon reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a light squeeze, which said all that he needed to.

 

 **T** he movie was better even the second time, but it was a little more strange. Dany was still captivating, but knowing her made the film become personal for Jon. He felt jealousy race through his veins as Dany and Daario shared a passionate kiss and he felt his anger rise as tears ran down Dany’s face when she was rejected at the end of the movie. As the credits started to roll across the dark screen, Jon stood up, clapping wildly.

 

Dany bursted out in laughter, pulling on Jon’s elbow to sit him back down. She covered her mouth, trying to contain her amusement. Jon smiled down at her as he yelled, “bravo!”

 

Seconds later, the every movie-goer was up on their feet, clapping and cheering just as Jon had. Dany covered her entire face with her hands now, obviously embarrassed. She peeked out from behind her hand, her face was beautiful flushed, and Jon loved the smile on her face. “I’m going to kill you,” she threatened which made Jon laugh even harder.

 

“Come on, let’s go,” he guided her up from her seat and ushered her out of the theater.

 

 **T** he two were laughing hysterically as they made their way to Jon’s car. “I can’t believe you did that, Jon Snow!” She exclaimed. “You are so embarrassing.”

 

Jon chuckled, “I was just trying to show you how much I enjoyed the film.” Dany grinned at him from the passenger seat. “And obviously everyone enjoyed it as well. Someone just needed to start the applause.”

 

Dany shook her head in disbelief, a grin still plastered on her face. “So,” she started, “I was thinking…”

 

“Yes?” Jon asked.

 

“I’ve never seen your place before. I’d like to see where you live. You know, they say a person’s living environment says a lot about their inner self.”

 

“Ahh,” Jon said sarcastically, “So, what does your flat say about you? That you hate unpacking?”

 

Dany laughed, but ignored the comment. “Will you show me, or not?”

 

Jon sighed, “Like i’ve said, I have a hard time telling you no.”

 

 **A** bout twenty minutes later, Jon parked his car outside his apartment building. He opened the door and gestured to it dramatically, “Here is my humble abode.” He shrugged, “Well, my humble abode is on the inside, of course.”

 

“It’s nice, Jon. Very nice.” Dany said as they walked inside, but her face said anything but.

 

“You don’t have to lie to spare my feelings, Dany.” He gestured to the paint peeling off the wall when they made their way to the elevator. “It’s quite terrible on the outside, but my flat feels more like home.” Jon pressed the button for his floor.

 

As the doors opened, Jon gestured to Dany to exit first. “It smells rather odd, too.” Dany remarked.

 

Jon laughed, and nodded in agreeance. “Like celery, right?” He pulled out his key to unlock his door.

 

“Celery!” Dany exclaimed as she inhaled again. “That’s exactly it!”

 

When Jon unlocked the door, he held it open for Dany to enter. Jon knew it was cluttered, he had a lot of possessions for such a small space. His walls were covered with books, upon books, upon books. However, he did always keep it clean. He dusted and swept often, he was raised on cleanliness and it wasn’t something he could forget.

 

Dany stepped in the room hesitantly, slowing walking towards the room with his several bookshelves, work desk, and typewriter.

 

“Would you like some tea?” Jon asked as Dany kept glancing around the room. She nodded wordlessly, her attention was still elsewhere.

 

Jon put the kettle on quickly, remembering how Dany liked her tea. He brought the cups into the room, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks, as he saw Dany hovering over his desk.

 

His eyes widened as his heart started pounding. He could feel the blood pulsing in his ears. She was holding something, something he recognized immediately. “Jon?” She whispered, holding the square piece of paper up to him across the room.

 

It was the invitation to Robb’s wedding.

 

“Jon, what is this?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeek!!!! How is Jon gonna explain this one?? Lmk what you guys think, and always, thank you so so so much for your kind words and support. Y'all comments just inspire me to write more!!
> 
> Love you all!!
> 
> -E
> 
> Ps- this is the outfit I pictured Dany in: 
> 
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-e8XCrQrX99w/VF-6qUmj9HI/AAAAAAAAR2M/3xq5Vr2sbYg/s1600/03.jpg
> 
> Of course it’s the loml Grace Kelly :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I am so so so sorry for the wait, I have had a crazy week. 
> 
> But! Chapter 9 is ready :))) Really hope y'all enjoy it, please let me know what you think, even if you hate it!!
> 
> just a slight disclaimer, this chapter is a little... suggestive, if thats the right word?? idk :P

“Dany, I can explain.” Dany heard him sigh audibly. Her confusion must have been apparent. _Why would Jon Snow have an invitation from an English earl, requesting his presence at a royal wedding?_ She scoffed in disbelief. “We should go to dinner, tonight, so I can just explain everything.”

 

She shook her head wildly, “No.” She paused, swallowing hard. “I think I would like to know now.”

 

Jon sighed, and gestured for her to sit at the tiny two person table tucked away in his kitchen corner. Dany sat down silently as he pulled the chair out for her, and she felt goosebumps grace her arms when she heard the low noise the chair made against the hardwood floor. Dany raised her chin when Jon sat next to her, her eyebrows raised intently as she readied herself for his explanation.

 

“I’m not even sure where to start,” Jon said, making an uncomfortable feeling in Dany’s stomach flutter.

 

“You can start by telling me why you have that invitation,” Dany replied coldly and she she started again, “And then we can go from there.”

 

“He is my brother.” Jon said, rushed. “Well, my half-brother I suppose.”

 

Dany scoffed in disbelief, “Oh, now you’re going to tell me you’re the son of a lord like that one man that harassed me at the party?”

 

“No, he wasn’t the son of a lord, he was a prince. A legitimate prince.  I, on the other hand, was born out of wedlock.” Jon stared deep into her eyes. Dany swallowed hard again as she saw the apparent shame on Jon’s beautiful face. She her body ached with pity and she let Jon continue. “I’m a bastard, Dany.”  


“And why didn’t you tell me?” Dany’s cheeks burned when her voice came out as barely a whisper.

 

“I came here to start again, because there was no future for me in England.” Dany saw Jon’s head fall as she knew he was trying to find the right words. “I’m the bastard of Winterfell there, and that’s all I’ll ever be. I mean, my father has never treated me any different than my siblings but everyone else does, even if they don’t mean to. I was hoping by coming to America, I could be me.” Jon looked back up at Dany, the pained expression still on his face.

 

“It sounds so incredibly stupid saying it all out loud, but please know I never meant to deceive you, Dany. I guess I just thought I was doing the right thing, protecting us both, by keeping this from you. But now I know better.” Dany didn’t pull away when he reached across the table to take her small hand in both of his. She knew he was being sincere, as much she had wished he would have just told her the truth. Yet, she knew it was unfair to expect complete transparency from Jon when she knew she’d probably have done the same.

 

Dany coughed to clear her throat. “You didn’t lie, technically.”

 

Jon laughed darkly. “You don’t need to defend my actions, Dany. You have every reason to be upset.”

 

Dany gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She should have stormed out of his apartment and she should have forced herself to forget all about Jon Snow. To forget his dark eyes and soft, heart shaped lips. But she knew she could never, even for a hundred years she’d remember him.

 

She wondered if it was weakness, her eagerness to forgive Jon so quickly. She had done the same for her father and her brother, only to be betrayed again. She’d given them second chances that they didn’t deserve, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be making the same mistake again.

 

As she and Jon sat in silence, hand in hand, she studied him. His agony was obvious, his eyebrows were knitted and his lips were pursed. Dany knew he felt bad, and she really did believe that he didn’t keep this huge secret from her to hurt her. Deep down, she knew if anyone deserved a second chance, it was Jon Snow. She decided forgiveness wasn’t weakness, it was strength.

 

Jon spoke again, the silence and Dany’s contemplative thought seemed to make him slightly anxious. “Besides, telling a beautiful woman I’m an illegitimate son of an English earl didn’t really seem like the best plan of action when trying to win her affections.”

 

Dany chuckled and shook her head, “you’re still you, Jon. You must know that I wouldn't have looked at you any differently.”

 

Jon shrugged, “I know it feels as if I’ve known you for years, but we just met a few weeks ago, Dany. I was scared at how you’d react, after I saw how you reacted when you met Prince Drogo-”

 

“He was an arrogant, pretentious ass.” Dany interrupted. “And you’re nothing like him, Jon. I didn’t react any certain way because of who he said he was, I reacted that way because of how he said it. ”

 

Jon nodded understandingly, “you’re right, I should have known better. And I hope you can forgive me.”

 

Dany stood up, holding out her arms to Jon. He stood up quickly, obviously pleased at her reaction. She sighed in contentment when she felt his warm body up against hers. She felt him press his hands against her back, pulling her closer to his chest. She was still trying to take in what Jon Snow confessed, everything seemed so surreal and random. But at the same time it made sense to Dany, of course this proper, respectable man probably grew up in a castle. Isn’t he what she expected royalty to be?

 

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Jon whispered into her ear.

 

She nodded against his chest, she felt too blissful in his embrace to say anything else. She forgave him for three reasons. One, she understood his secret and decided that it was probably unfair to demand the truth. Two, like Jon had said, they had only met a few weeks ago. And three, she didn’t want to risk losing Jon by not forgiving him, she knew that she needed him too much.

 

“Well, in that case...” Jon started, Dany thought his voice sounded slightly suspicious. “How would you feel about being my wedding date?”

 

Dany giggled into Jon’s chest, “surely your family wouldn’t want a Hollywood film star at their royal wedding. Even if I am English.”

 

Jon scoffed, “You must be joking, Dany.”

 

Dany stepped back to face Jon, a wild smile on her face. “I think it’s an understandable fear to have. I don’t want to scandalize you.” She giggled and rested a gentle hand against Jon’s face, periodically caressing his hair with her fingertips.

 

“Trust me, my family will be wildly impressed if I were to show up with you on my arm. Not once have I brought a woman to meet my family.”

 

Dany’s eyes widened. “Not a single one?”

 

Jon shook his head, shyly smiling. “So, if you were to accompany me, I would introduce my family to not just a woman, but the most brilliant, compassionate, clever woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Jon threw his finger into the air dramatically, making Dany laugh. “And not to mention that this said woman is incredibly stunning.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes at Jon’s cheesy but loving words. She felt her cheeks burn and her heart race. “Okay, you’ve charmed me into being your date.” Dany just about melted at Jon’s smile. “What does one even wear to a royal wedding?”

 

“I think the dress code is lacy, red slips,” Jon shrugged as he feigned indifference, “but I could be mistaken.”

 

Dany gasped as she smacked Jon playfully. “Jon Snow! You are much naughtier than you seem.”

 

Jon raised his eyebrows and shrugged, giving her a sly smile. He leaned in quickly to give Dany a peck on the check, but she grabbed his face lightly, maneuvering his lips to hers. Her knees buckled as his soft lips met Dany’s, she felt intoxicated by just a simple brush. She applied more pressure to the embrace, opening her mouth slightly, allowing Jon’s tongue entrance between her eager lips.

 

Dany suddenly felt Jon’s strong arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up to be sat on the small, wooden table. She subconsciously widened her legs, letting Jon come even closer to her body. The kiss grew even more passionate as Dany wrapped both her legs around Jon’s waist, pulling him close to her center. Even the slightest of pressure made Dany weak, her whole body felt as if she was on fire.

 

She felt a delicious pain as Jon tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, and then sighed audibly as he hungrily kissed her chin, collarbone, and ear. Dany threw her head back in ecstasy as he sucked and kissed her neck fervently, she relished the feelings of his love bites all over her skin.

 

She grabbed his waist and pressed into him even more, she felt as if she was being tortured by the lack of contact and the abundance of fabric between the two. She snaked her hand under his shirt and giggled as she felt the goosebumps raise on his warm skin as she caressed his back slowly.

 

And she needed more. She need their clothes discarded and she needed his hands on her, all over. She needed more than love bites or kissing. Her whole body was throbbing for contact that she knew the honorable Jon Snow would never initiate.

 

“Jon,” she moaned audibly.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed in response, still worshiping her neck.

 

“I’m going to explode.”

 

“Well, we don’t want that,” Jon chuckled as he pulled away from her. He looked breathless and blissful, the smile on his beautiful face made Dany’s body hum even more.

 

“I need your help,” Dany breathed, she tilted her head seductively and flashed Jon a smile.

 

Jon raised his eyebrows questioningly, “How may I be of service?”

 

Instead of answering, Dany kept her eyes locked on Jon’s and reached slowly for the top button of his pants.

 

Jon chuckled as he grabbed her sneaky hand. “You can’t possibly think I’d allow our first time to be on my kitchen table.”

Dany shrugged, too concupiscent to be bashful, “Do you not have a bed?”

  
  


**_R_ ** _obb,_

 

_It is so great to hear from you, brother. I miss you all more than you know. I am so happy to hear of your engagement, it is the best news I have heard in years. I am positive you will live in happiness for the rest of time. As for the sounds of my scribbling pencils and typewriter, trust me, they haven’t ceased. I’m almost done with my novel and you’ll be the first to get a copy, I promise. It was rather difficult to write what I really wanted to say at first, I was often stressed and worried about my job and you all back at home. But nowadays, I’m never short on inspiration. I don’t want to jinx myself, but I have to tell my closest friend and brother. I’ve met someone, Robb. She is… hard to describe by mere words. I made the mistake by keeping my identity from her, but now she knows the real me and is accepting of me unconditionally. She also accepted my proposal of being my wedding date, so you will all meet her soon. She is something, Robb, really. I am eager for you to meet her. Send everyone my love._

 

_P.S- of course I will be your best man._

 

_Love,_

_Jon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really do think Dany would forgive Jon for not telling her who he really was, because I think she is an understanding, smart person who is maybe a little in love. And maybe love makes us do crazy things. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, until next time (when things will get a little spicy)!!!! ;)  
> leave me some comments! :)
> 
> -E


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone... I'm posting another chapter today because 1. all of the amazing comments I got from my last chapter and 2. I am so so so so so so nervous about posting this one because 1. It is VERY MATURE and 2. I have never written ANY like this before. 
> 
> So please, be easy on me!!!! It might be absolutely terrible, lol 
> 
> Thank you guys! like always, lmk what you think. :P
> 
> PS- like i mentioned, this chapter is rated M for MATURE.. so that kind of stuff offends you, please wait to start reading again in the next few chapters or so.

**J** on jotted down Robb’s name and address on the front of the envelope quickly, shoving the scribbled letter in hastily and sealing it shut. He thought of what his brother would think when he read his words and whether or not he would even believe that Dany was real. Jon knew that Robb would be happy for him, but he was nervous about what the rest of his family would think.

 

He had told Dany he was grabbing her a glass of wine, but in his nervousness, he drafted a letter to his brother instead and was sat in his most comfortable place, his writing desk.

 

He sighed anxiously, tapping his ink pen against his wooden desk. He knew what awaited for him in his bedroom, the girl of his dreams, eager to achieve a certain intimacy that Jon had only experienced a handful of times. And she made her eagerness quite clear when she reached for his front buttons earlier in his kitchen.

 

Jon had to be honest with himself, sex made him nervous. It wasn’t that he was uncertain about his… abilities, but he never had sex just to have sex. He saw it as something sacred, which may likely be because he was born out of wedlock. One of his greatest fears, not that he’d ever be brave enough to share it with Dany, was producing an illegitimate child, just as he had been.

 

His mind flashed suddenly to an image of he and Dany, walking on the beach, the wind blowing through their hair. An abrupt surge of affection flooded through his body as he realized that Dany was very much pregnant in his daydream. She was glowing, flashing Jon that smile he adored so much. The scene should have made Jon feel extreme discomfort, but it didn’t. In fact, it did just about the opposite.

 

When Jon felt two petite arms wrap around his body from behind his chair, he was pulled hastily from his thoughts. His cheeks grew red when he imagined telling Dany whathe was voluntarily imaging. He closed his eyes when he felt Dany press her warm lips to his temple, slowly putting him at ease.

 

“And there I thought you were just pouring me the world’s biggest glass of wine.” Dany muttered into his ear. Her soft voice sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just…” Jon trailed off, unable to find the right word.

 

“Not ready?” Dany completed his sentence for him. Jon kissed her hands that were currently clasped around him and gently pulled him apart so he could stand up to turn around and face her. Jon’s heart almost stopped when he noticed she had discarded her own clothes and instead replaced them with one of his night shirts. It was too large for her, but he couldn’t help but get aroused by seeing her in his clothes. He placed a polite hand on her waist, almost feeling her soft skin underneath the thin fabric. What he wouldn’t give to hold her creamy hips in his hands.

 

“Dany, that’s not it-” but Jon was quickly interrupted.

 

“Jon,” Dany stated, “If you were ready, we’d probably be on round three before now.”

 

Jon chuckled and relished the sweet sound of Dany’s laugh echoing through his walls. “If you’re not ready to make love to me, that’s fine.” She shrugged, seemingly unbothered. “There are many other ways to get intimate without having intercourse.”

 

Jon groaned, placing an exasperated hand to his forehead. “God, Dany, you sound like my father trying to have a chat about the birds and the bees.”

 

“What?” Dany said defensively, “It would much less polite if I used a word such as ‘shag,’ would it not?” She had a silly grin on her face, he wasn’t sure how she talked so cheekily without getting embarrassed. “Or would you like to shag me rather than make love, Jon Snow?” She shrugged and continued, “you’ve always seemed like a love making kind of guy to me.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes, he tried desperately to seem confident and hide his bashfulness. “Dany,” he said with a phony annoyance. They both knew that Jon loved her banter. “You mentioned earlier that there other ways of intimacy before you became an expert on sexual education.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Dany exclaimed. “I remember. Shall I show you?”

 

 

  
**D** any could tell Jon was incredibly nervous, which for some reason made her confidence grow. It made her feel like a seductress, in the best way possible. She grabbed his hand and lead him to his bedroom, guiding him to sit down on the edge of his bed. Jon’s eyes never left hers and it made her feel so sexy and empowered. He was speechless, and Dany thrived off of it.

 

“You have very too much clothes on, Jon Snow.” She stepped over to him slowly and got down on her knees in front of Jon, as her fingers made their way to his waistband. She nimbly released the buttons. He was watching her closely, a look of desire on his face. She cheered internally when she saw his lust, she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. When she reached up to kiss him, she tugged on his trousers. He lifted his hips up slowly, allowing Dany to pull them down, all while his tongue slowly tangled with hers.

 

When his pants were off, she straddled his legs swiftly, placing a knee on the bed at both sides of Jon. Dany’s thighs were bare against his as Jon’s oversized shirt pooled around her waist. Dany felt Jon’s confident hands snake under the hem of her shirt, grabbing her waist with a strong grip. Dany threw her head back in ecstasy as his lips left hers and made their way to her neck. She breathed audibly which made him chuckled, she could feel him smile against her skin.

 

Suddenly, he nibbled her ear, which made Dany buck her hips wildly, connecting with his center.

 

Liking the pressure, she slowly ground down against him again, this time making Jon groan lightly in her ear. Dany felt Jon caress her sensitive skin with his fingertips, down her hips and then to her thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps. But again, she wanted so much more.

 

“You must promise me that you’ll tell me stop when you no longer feel comfortable.” Dany glanced at him sensually. “This is one of the most intimate acts someone can do for another. It’s important that you enjoy it.” Jon nodded breathlessly, his chest was rising and lowering rapidly.

 

Dany nodded and took a deep breath. She got down on her knees again, and situated herself between his legs. His eyes widened as Dany reached for the hem of his shirt. She looked up at him and asked sweetly, “shall I take this off?”

 

He nodded and wordlessly discarded his top, leaving his strong, muscled chest completely exposed. She ran a light hand over his bare chest and whispered, “beautiful.” And it was true, she did find him incredibly beautiful. Jon smiled at her weakly, obviously still nervous with Dany rested on her knees between his legs.

 

Dany locked eyes with him as she ran hand over the front of his briefs, which left no doubt of his aroused state. He swallowed hard and breathed out, “Dany, you really don’t have to.”

 

Her hand pulled her away quickly, “so, is that a no?” Dany asked politely.

 

He swallowed hard again and shook his head, “I mean, no. It’s not a no. It should be a no, but it’s not.”

 

She giggled lightly as his bumbling words. His nervousness was endearing. She reached for the elastic waistband of his underclothes, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and kissed his chest lightly, running her fingers under the band. She tugged gently, “May I?” Dany tried to patiently hid her anticipation, but she knew Jon could tell how eager she was.

 

He nodded, his mouth parted slightly. He lifted his hips slowly, allowing Dany to peel them off. She bit her lip coyly. She ached everywhere, and then giggled, as Dany realized that she felt genuinely attracted to a naked man for the very first time.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Jon tilted his head and grinned. Dany had the feeling that Jon Snow didn’t realize just how attractive he really was. So, she was prepared to show him.

 

She blinked rapidly, it was difficult to speak. So, instead of speaking, she took him in her mouth gently, making sure to kiss and give attention to the places she knew were most sensitive. She explored him and his body, running her hand along his inner thighs and up to his chest. She felt a shudder run through Jon’s body as she glanced up at his face. He was watching her under heavy eyelids and she felt an intimacy she had never experienced before. She hummed around him gently in approval as he gathered her long hair above her head in his tender hands. He moaned her name into the expanse of the room, empowering Dany even more.

 

She glanced up at Jon, wrapping her petite hand around him, utilizing both that and her mouth to pleasure him. His eyes were closed shut, and his mouth was parted, Dany thought he looked especially incredible. Jon must have felt her eyes on him because his eyes snapped open, staring into hers. Dany glanced over to see that his hand were bunched up in his sheets, and he pulled at them passionately. He then placed one hand on the side of her face gently, and he tucked the loose hair behind her ear as he shuddered again.

 

“Dany, I’m going to…,” he breathed, trailing off. Jon’s head fell back as he tried to push her off of him weakly.

 

He looked at her again, “Dany,” he groaned, the way he breathed her name made her center ache. “I’m going to come in the next ten seconds.”

 

Dany nodded, aroused yet aware of what happened to a man when he reached his peak, “You can, Jon.” Her voice was muffled, but sure.

 

He groaned again, his hand still tangled in her hair. She felt him shudder once more and he sighed as he released.

 

Dany felt a swell of pride radiate throughout her body, knowing that she had satisfied him. Her body throbbed with lust, but accompanying that was a feeling that she was completely foreign to. Was it affection? Adoration? Devotion? She couldn't yet define what she felt for Jon Snow, but she did know that it was more than lust. She blinked back tears as the overwhelming, unknown emotion flooded her body. But there was one thing she knew for sure, she was so incredibly happy.

 

He stood up and slipped into this underwear, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from her knees. She melted into his embrace, cherishing the closeless he was giving her after such an act of intimacy. He pulled back and placed his lips on her forehead, kissing her lightly. She hummed under his touch.

 

“That was…,” Jon sighed. “Actually, I don’t think there’s a word that can quite describe that.”

 

“I think “blowjob” would work, right?” Dany’s laughter rang out into the quite, peaceful room.

 

He scoffed as he picked her up and placed her on her bed, she laughed loudly again at his silly reaction. “You’re something else, Dany.” Jon shook his head. “This is something else.” He smiled as he sat next to her. Before Dany could ask what he meant, he asked, “let me do that to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i am seriously so insecure about this chapter, so your comments/ criticism are for sure appreciated. 
> 
> Also, this is so embarrassing, but I did do some research about oral sex for this chapter lol. the term "blowjob" was coined in the 40s, so it isn't that weird for Dany to use it (i think). And I think I read somewhere that oral sex was like kind of considered taboo until like the 1970s (but of course it has been a thing for like ever) but Dany is a sexually liberated, independent women who she knows what she wants & I love her for that!!! lol and isn't Jon so cute?? 
> 
> As for the next chapter.... you shall see soon!!! :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading,  
> -E


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! another chapter!! similar to the last one, it's pretty mature!! So if it offends you, please wait until the next chapter to start reading again. Also, this chapter is a little shorter, but I thought it will be used as a good transition for the next one.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kind comments and kudos!! you are the best!!
> 
> thanks for reading and as always, lmk what you think!!

“Dany,” Jon repeated. “Let me do that to you.”

 

Dany’s eyes widened, a shocked smile spread across her face. She was pleasantly surprised, no men she had ever been with had offered to return the favor. But then she smiled to herself, Jon Snow was just the kind of man who would do so.

 

“Why do you look so surprised?” Jon jeered, “It only seems fair that you are also… fulfilled.”

 

Dany bursted out in laughter, causing Jon’s cheeks to turn a lovely red. “Stop laughing,” Jon said, but he couldn't help but smile at Dany’s amusement, “I really do want to do it.” Dany appreciated his enthusiasm, it made him all the more attractive.

 

“Really?” Dany asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Jon assured her.

 

“And you’re sure that you're ready?” Dany asked with her eyebrows raised. “I’d hate for you to regret it.”

 

“Impossible,” Jon replied.

 

Dany giggled again at the pair, sitting on Jon’s bed like awkward teenagers who were preparing and planning their sexual experimentation together. The affection Jon had for Dany was so apparent on his face, and she was positive he was being genuine.

 

She kissed him passionately, grabbing his face and running her hands through his thick, curly hair. She hoped her eagerness would give him some confidence, a way to let him know that in this moment, she wanted nothing but him. Their tongues tangled beautifully, they were synced beyond perfection. Dany panted when she felt a tantalizing hand sweep up her bare leg, gliding over her underwear and barely hovering over her waist.

 

As much as she appreciated Jon’s politeness, perhaps the bedroom wasn’t the right time or place for manners. She sighed frustratedly as she craved Jon’s hand on her body.

 

Dany’s frustration made Jon chuckle. “Lay up by the pillows, Dany.” He whispered, and she silently obeyed. She laid comfortably on her back, resting her head under a soft pillow and situated her hair to be splayed out behind her. She inhaled, locking eyes with Jon. She could smell his lovely, distinct smell when relaxed on the pillow, which calmed her considerably.  

 

Jon gently placed his hand at the hem of her large shirt, that was now currently barely covering her underwear. It was bunched up messily around her waist, but Dany felt way too comfortable under Jon’s gaze. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful women in the world. It made her want to show him all of her.

 

“Is this okay?” Jon asked, as he moved his hand up her stomach, stopping and lightly brushing his fingertips under her breasts.

 

“God, yes. That’s quite okay.” She breathed.

 

Jon kneaded softly, gently massaging her breasts as he kissed her neck. He brushed lightly over her chest, leaving a splay of goosebumps in his path. Dany moaned lightly as he stroked her breasts with a careful caress, causing her body to ache.

 

“Here, hold on.” She grabbed the end of her shirt and peeled it off quickly, not appreciating the constricting layer between them

 

Dany exhaled slowly, naked under his gaze. A nervous grin spread across her face when looked at Jon again, his stare was one of amazement or wonder. Being the respectful person that Dany knew he was, he kept his eyes locked with hers as he dipped down and took her sensitive nipple in his mouth. She moaned deeply as her hips bucked up, searching for some much needed pressure.

 

“Dany,” Jon whispered.

 

“Yes?” She panted.

 

“May I say how absolutely stunning you are?”

 

“Yes, sure, that’s just fine, but can you please, for the love of God, move things along a little faster?” Dany’s breathless voice begged.

 

Jon laughed as he made his way to the end of the bed, settling himself in between her legs. He hooked his finger around her underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs, methodically placing them right next to him. He brushed the inside of her thighs with his lips lovingly, running his hands up and down her body.

 

Suddenly, she welcomed an extraordinary feeling in between her legs. She glanced down her body to see Jon between her legs, in obvious concentration and an equal enthusiastic expression his face. Her body felt light, in a bliss she had never experienced before. Not only was Jon extremely capable, knowing that Jon did so with such intensity made her head spin. She knew he wanted to make her feel satisfied, and her body buzzed in appreciation for this man.

Dany cried out his name as she felt his thumb gently circling her most sensitive spot. Her breathing became labored as she could sense the familiar pressure building up inside her.

 

“Are you okay?” Jon whispered into her center.

 

Dany nodded quickly, cherishing the warm feeling spreading all over body, as the same sensation continued to fill her stomach.

 

“May I try something else, please?” Jon looked up at her politely.

 

“Yes,” She breathed, “just don’t stop.”

 

Dany groaned as she felt a finger enter her, and added to the sensation of his mouth almost became unbearable. The slow pace of his finger felt amazing, but wasn’t enough.

 

“Faster,” she breathed, and he listened, quickening the pace. “Jon,” she groaned, so close to the beautiful release. He hummed against her center in response, which placed her over the edge. She shuddered violently as the feeling washed over her body, and she placed the back of her hand over her open mouth to keep from shouting. Her chest raised and lowered rapidly, and she could feel her heart race and the blood pounding in her ears. She looked down at Jon with wide eyes, the wonderful climax was still radiating through her body, rendering her speechless.

 

Jon was still in between her legs, but now with a smug smile on his face. His eyebrows raised questioningly as Dany sat up promptly, shimming into her shirt and clumsily slipping her weak, shaky legs through her underwear. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and exhaled, “wow.”

 

She looked at Jon with content grin on her face. She felt slightly nervous under his gaze, just as one would when becoming intimate with them for the first time. But she simultaneously felt giddy and affectionate, but also grateful that Jon had walked into her life when he did.

 

“Was that… okay?” Jon asked bashfully, but she knew he was very aware of the answer.

 

Dany nodded wordlessly, too appeased to be sarcastic or cheeky. Dany crawled down the bed to situate herself into Jon’s warm lap. Jon immediately wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. She sighed warmly, “Jon.”

 

“Yes?” He asked into her hair as he slowly stroked her bare leg, making her drowsy.

 

“Why didn’t you ever bring a woman home to meet your family? You can’t possibly think I’d believe that you never had any admirers.”

 

Dany could feel Jon shrug behind her, “Growing up… as I did,” Jon started, and Dany immediately knew what he meant, “women were not really attracted to the idea of pursuing a relationship with me rather than, my brother persay. Robb was the one that women fell for, he is handsome and good.”

 

“But it seems unlikely that he is more handsome and good than you, Jon. I’ve meet some of the so-called most handsome men in the world, and even then they don’t compare to you.”

 

Jon laughed but then answered, “Robb wasn’t born out of wedlock.”

 

Dany exhaled, “I don't care if you were hatched, Jon.”

 

Dany felt Jon’s chest shake with laughter as he spoke again, “It means a lot to hear you say it, Dany, but it’s important to the noble women that I would often socialize with.”

 

“How have you stayed so kind through all of that? Through people seeing you as lesser than your brother for something you could never help.”

 

“That’s a great question, Dany.”  


“I think it’s just because it’s who you are. It’s because you’re genuinely good through and through. I’d admire you, Jon. You make me want to be a better person.” Dany whispered her vulnerability into his quiet room, hoping he wouldn’t find it too uncomfortable.

 

She was reassured when he kissed her head, murmuring, “that means more to me than you’ll ever know. I can’t wait until you meet my family, they won’t believe you’re mine.”

 

Dany’s heart swelled and her stomach filled with butterflies at his words. _Mine_ , she thought. She would have resented any other man who referred to her as such, but when Jon said it, she realized that it didn’t bother her. Maybe she could like belonging to someone and someone belonging to her. She rather enjoyed the word and it’s implicit meaning, they were each others, together. A pair. Were they going steady? Were they exclusive? Were silly titles too shallow for whatever they were?

 

She smiled to herself, “well, I can believe that I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)))))
> 
> until next time! :P
> 
> -E


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first... Please check out this amazing, beautiful, stunning edit done by Juliakaze!!!! I literally love it so much: https://juliakaze.tumblr.com/post/178010833260/1950s-hollywood-jonerys-au-trying-to-make-a-mark
> 
> And second of all, hi everyone! here is chapter 12, can't believe it's been over a month since i've started this. It's been such a great time and i still have so much more to write about. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos- you guys are soooo awesome. 
> 
> like always, tell me what you think!!
> 
> Thank you :P

Dany grinned as she observed her reflection in her bedroom mirror. The love bites on her neck were finally fading away after adorning her skin for several days. She liked the small bruises, as they were a reminder of that moment she shared with Jon last week, but also because they were the physical embodiment of the emotional mark he’s left on her.

 

She pulled they curlers out of her hair as she ran her fingers along the slight discoloration on her collarbone, giggling like school girl. She was too old to be acting so silly, but it was hard to ignore the butterflies that flooded her stomach and the ache when she thought of Jon caressing her neck.

 

She sighed audibly as she tried to shake Jon from her mind. She was tempted to call him, just to hear his voice, but she knew he was most likely at work, which is where she needed to be in the next hour.

 

She received a call from the studio yesterday, informing her that she is to start production for a new film today, as her contract required her to be in three films before being able to resign with them or another film company.

 

Of course, the first question she asked is whether or not Daario would be part of the production, and she breathed a sigh of relief when the response she recieved was no. A literal monkey could be her male lead and she would be fine, as long as it wasn’t Daario.

 

She slipped into one of her favorite dresses, a cap-sleeved ensemble with vibrant red roses splayed across the fabric. Nimbly pulling up the zipper, Dany twirled gracefully into the mirror, relishing the gorgeous dress. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile couldn’t be contained, Dany hadn’t felt so genuinely carefree in years.

 

**A** fter successfully hailing a taxi and making it to Westeros Studios, she strode confidently into the building, waving hello and greeting everyone she passed. She grinned wildly as she spotted her best friend down the hall and she pranced in excitement to embrace her.

 

“Missy,” She enthused as she enveloped her friend into a hug. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in years.”

 

Missandei grinned as she pulled back from Dany’s embraced. Her mouth opened, seeming as if she was beginning to talk. But instead, her eyes widened in amusement as she eyed Dany’s neck.

 

Missandei ran a finger over a love bite above Dany’s collarbone, one she thought she had been able to conceal with makeup. “And what’s this?” She giggled.

 

Dany’s hand flew to her neck, trying her best to cover the now fading blemishes. She laughed in embarrassment as her neck and cheeks flushed. “I can explain, I promise.”

 

“Just please don’t tell me you’ve been seeing Daario. You were so gutted for such a long time over him. And by such a long time I mean a couple days, but still that’s long for you.”

 

Dany placed a reassuring hand on Missandei’s forearm. “I’d never make that mistake again. But I am seeing someone, Missy. I mean, I think we’re seeing each other. I’m still not sure if we’re exclusive. Well, I’m not seeing anyone else and I know he never would. So yes, I supposed we are seeing each other.” Dany took a deep breath after the jumbled words flew from her mouth. She beamed as she spoke about Jon to her dearest friend, and she wanted so bad for Missandei to meet him.

 

“Daenerys Targaryen” Missandei cheered, “You’re in love!”

 

Dany rolled her eyes as her cheeks flushed once more, “oh, don’t be silly. Love,” she scoffed, “never heard of it.”

 

“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic,” Missandei replied. “I’d only seen you for thirty seconds before you almost suffocated yourself by talking about the man you’ve started to go with. There’s nothing wrong with loving someone and admitting it, Dany. Sometimes vulnerability is a good thing.”

 

Dany sighed, “how do you always know the right thing to say?”

 

“So, I am right? You are in love?”

 

Dany shook her head, not knowing the honest answer to that question. “I’m in something, that’s for certain.”

 

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you happy.” She grinned. “And also satisfied, I reckon.” Missandei giggled wildly as she gestured to the bruise on Dany’s neck.

 

Dany’s jaw dropped as she processed Missandei’s naughty implication. But instead of denying it, she shrugged with a cryptic expression plastered on her face. She knew she couldn’t lie to her best friend, she would see right through her.

 

After Missandei’s laughter subsided, Dany asked, “Do you reckoned I’d be able to get a week off production in a few weeks?”

 

Missandei’s eyes opened wide as she exclaimed, “A week?! What for?”

 

“I have a wedding in England to attend.” Dany kept her sentences short and her words few so she wouldn’t accidentally let slip something she wasn’t supposed to. She could never hide any secrets from Missandei, but Jon’s family and parentage wasn’t her secret to tell.

 

“A wedding in England?” Missandei echoed back exasperatedly. “What on earth are you talking about?”

 

“Jon’s brother is getting married and he’s asked me to be his wedding date,” Dany said simply, not revealing too much or explaining too little.

 

“Wow, he’s having you meet the parents already,” Missandei grinned, “are you sure things aren’t moving too fast?”

 

Dany’s mind flashed to last week in Jon’s kitchen, her sprawled out on his small, wooden table with his strong body in between her legs. Her body became hot when she saw her own fingers reach towards his buttons and she heard his raspy voice in the back of her mind, _you can’t possibly think I’d allow our first time to be on my kitchen table_.

 

She sighed audibly as she focused on Missandei once again, “no, I’m afraid things aren’t moving fast enough.” Dany tried to change the conversation quickly before her friend tried to press her further. “Do you know anything about this new project?” She said, in regards to her new film. “I tried to ask over the phone but everyone I talked to was strangely vague about it.”

 

Missandei shrugged. “I don’t know much but I do know that it’s being completely financed and produced by the male lead. And the plot seems quite interesting. ” The pair starting walking towards the room in which table reads and introductions are done. “You play a secretary who meets and falls in love with a handsome, supposed nobody who is secretly a prince of a small country.”

 

Dany eyes widened, taken aback by the film’s description. Her mind wandered to Jon, who was anything but a “nobody,” but did have a very similar secret. “And you know nothing about the man who I’ll be working with?”

 

They arrived at the room and Missandei held the door handle before entering. “Get this,” she whispered to Dany, “he is actual royalty.”

 

Dany’s heart started beating wildly as a horrible feeling flooded her body. She followed Missandei into the room hesitantly as she glanced around to the faces before spotting the man she knew she would see.

  
  


**_R_ ** _ing, ring! Ring, ring!_

 

Jon looked up from his typewriter as the sound of this phone echoed through his quiet apartment. He got up from his desk and walking briskly to his kitchen, hoping to hear a certain voice on the other end.

 

“Hello?” He answered as he picked up the phone.

 

“Jon,” He smiled as he recognized the voice immediately, but then became worried as he sighted an upset tone.

 

“Dany,” he echoed back, “are you okay?” He could tell something was bothering her and he was worried.

 

“You will not believe what happened today.” Her voice sounded furious, as if she was bound to throw the phone across the room. She growled again before Jon could answer, “that arrogant ass, who is supposedly a prince, you know, that kept trying to chat me up is the male lead in my new film. He literally is funded the entire movie just so he could work with me. Is that supposed to woo me, Jon? Because it’s doing quite the opposite.”

 

Jon sighed as he heard her words, he hated knowing she was so upset. He tried to ignore the jealousy coursing through his body, he knew it wasn’t the time or place to become unreasonable. A man, much more wealthy and powerful than him, fancied the woman who Jon absolutely adored. Jon couldn’t forget, this man wasn’t a bastard. Why would Dany choose Jon over a prince? He shook his head of those unhealthy thoughts, he definitely didn’t want to share his contempt with Dany because he knew she was just as furious.

 

“Dany, I’m so sorry. Is there any way you can get out of doing the movie? I mean you shouldn’t have to, of course, because you should feel so uncomfortable at your job. But maybe you can start another project?” Jon was unsure if he words would help ease her or not.

 

“I really wish I could. But I’m contractually bound to the studio. I have to do it.” Dany voice fell to a whisper as Jon could hear quiet sniffles on the other line. His heart sank as he heard her sobs. “It’s what Daario told me, Jon. He said that this man always gets what he wants.”

 

“Oh, Dany,” Jon said, “don’t cry, love. If you’ll have me, I’ll come to the studio everyday after work to support you.” Jon hated hearing her cry so he added, “and to make sure that prick doesn’t bother you.”

 

“Jon, why are you so kind?” She whimpered.

 

“Dany,” Jon replied, “would you like me to come over?”

 

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh... working on the next chapter so it should be out soon- the wedding will be in a few chapters and i'm so excited for that. I'm planning on it being a week long thing and each day they're there will be like 1-2 chapters. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! love you all!!! :)
> 
> -E 
> 
> PS- here is the dress I picture Dany in!!! https://www.flickr.com/photos/vintagevogue/4931998697/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, 
> 
> I am desperately sorry for the long wait, life has gotten in the way and made me incredibly busy. But... I've also written the first chapter of new story I dreamt up a few days ago... and I'm pretty excited about it. It's also historical fiction (I'm studying to be a history teacher so I'm a total history nerd) but it's much much different than Sandcastles. It was kind of one of those things were I couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote something down. But after writing that first chapter, I got it out of my system and was able to write a few chapter of this story.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think, even if you hate it! :)

**_J_ ** _on,_

 

_I’m so happy to have read that you accepted my offer of being my best man. I was certain you were going to accept, but deep down I was afraid that I’d have to eventually ask Theon. I was also happy, yet very surprise, to hear of your plus one. We’re all very excited to meet the women who managed to captivate our brother, who we all thought was unable to be captivated. I’m sure she’s lovely, but I can’t help but be slightly suspicious. She didn’t know who you really were before fancying you? Or did she take a liking to you after you told her? I mean no offense, you must know, but I’m just looking out for you, brother. But, I know that you have a good judge of character, and if she has you intrigued, I’m sure it’s for good reason. See you soon, brother._

 

_Love,_

_Robb_

 

_PS- Mother has made me invite Ygritte and her family. Just a heads up._

 

* * *

  
  
**D** any smiled she heard two brisk knocks on her door. She placed her glass of wine down in the hardwood floor next to her, quickly making her way to greet her visitor.

 

Her smile grew once again as she opened the door to the person she most wanted to see, but holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a bottle of wine.

 

Dany’s hand flew to her mouth in shock as tears started to well in her eyes. Her mind raced as she tried to remember the last time a man bought her flowers, especially such a grand arrangement like Jon had just brought her.

 

They were happy tears, of course, slowly falling down her flushed cheeks. It all seemed so surreal to her, meeting Jon, getting to know Jon, needing Jon…

 

Dany was aware of how fast everything was happening, but she knew she would continue letting it happen as so. Why would she hinder her happiness simply because things were moving along quickly? Especially when with a man that is, so far, the man of her dreams.

 

“Jon,” a squeak escaped from her trembling lips. Her tears were flowing freely down her face now, overwhelmed with emotion after a long day.

 

“Oh, Dany,” Jon took a step to close the gap between them, wrapping his strong arms around her. “It wasn’t my intention to make you cry.” Dany smiled when Jon murmured into her ear as her tears fell onto his shoulder.

 

She inhaled deeply before speaking, trying to compose herself. As she took her deep breath, she smelled the beautiful smell of the flowers that were pressed against her back in Jon’s hand. “I can assure you it’s not from being sad.”

 

Dany stepped back from his embrace, wanting to take him in once again. She tried desperately to capture a mental of image of Jon in the threshold of her apartment, with that bouquet in his hands. Dany smiled when she met Jon’s eyes, it seemed to her that he might be doing the same. She reached up slowly to cradle his cheek in her hand, and he turned his head to gently press his lips against her palm.

 

She took the flowers from Jon’s grasp and pressed them to her nose, closing her eyes while while inhaling deeply. “These are so lovely, Jon. Would you please come in?”

  


**“W** ould you like to talk about work today?” Dany heard Jon ask from his spot on the loveseat while she was in the kitchen making up a vase for her flowers. “You seemed so upset on the phone.”

 

Ten minutes ago, Dany wanted nothing more to scream and vent about very awful her day was, but that rage and frustration had slowly melted away since Jon had arrived at her door. Dany appreciated how much better he made her feel by just being around her, his presence was so soothing. Yet, she was sure the wine she had been sipping on since she had gotten home had something to do with her relaxed inhibitions as well.

 

Dany sighed before replying, “I think you said it best, Jon, over the phone. What annoys me the most is that I have to now feel uncomfortable at my own job.” After she finished filling the vase with water and arranging the red roses, she smiled at them and then placed them on her counter.

 

She made her way over to Jon, picking up her glass of wine while making herself comfortable on the cushion as he spoke again. “And is there absolutely anything I can do? Really, anything.”

 

Dany chuckled and shook her head. “No, like I said, I’m contractually bound to a couple more movies before I can leave. And I really don’t expect you to come every single day after work.”

 

Jon stood up straighter, an eager look on his face, “If it makes your situation better-,” Dany interrupted before he could finish his thought.

 

“I would be irrational, and probably a little insane, to expect that from you.” Dany smiled politely in order to show how very much appreciated his concerns. “But believe me when I see that I’ll be able to take care of myself. This isn’t the first time an obsessed, dense man wouldn't leave me alone.” Dany tried to change the subject as she noticed Jon’s confused look on his face, that was a story she absolutely did not want to recall at this very moment. “But, I do have some good news.” Dany clasped her hands together in excitement. “Before you arrived, I received a call from my assistant and very best friend,  Missandei.” Dany’s stomach filled with butterflies as Jon smiled politely at her, prompting her to continue. “I’ve received permission for a week off to accompany you to your brother’s wedding.”

 

Dany felt her cheeks flush as a wide grin spread across Jon’s face, momentarily flashing his straight, white teeth. Dany adored when Jon smiled so wide that he showed his teeth, it was the moments like that in which she took the most joy; when he was vulnerable, open. She just found herself falling for him more and more as she got to know him more and more.

 

“Dany, that’s great news,” he gestured for Dany to move closer to him on the sofa. She crawled over and curled up under his outstretched arms. She sighed in content as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. “To be completely honest with you, I probably wouldn’t have accepted Robb’s invitation if you weren’t accompanying me.”

 

Dany scoffed, smacking him playfully on the chest. “You were honestly considering not going to your brother’s wedding?”

 

Jon nodded in response. “I wasn’t sure if I’d have the courage to face that life. You know, that life that I blatantly tried to leave behind. I can’t help but feel I abandoned my friends and family coming here.”

 

Jon’s vulnerability made Dany feel uneasy, yet she couldn’t lie and say that she didn’t understand. She didn’t think she would ever be brave enough to go home. She thought that Jon could sense her uncomfort as he added quickly, “I didn’t mean to unload all of that awkwardness on you, I’m sorry. I’ve just been making an effort to be more honest with you, and unfortunately I don’t know when to keep those personal details to myself.”

 

Dany shook her head, letting Jon know that she didn’t mind his honesty, that she appreciated his transparence. “Does your family think you abandoned them?”

 

“No, I think they understand why they left. I know they love and miss me. And my father would never hold leaving against me. He’s a good man, he really is. Some say having a child out of wedlock is that only mistake an honorable man like him ever made.”

 

Dany wrapped an arm around Jon’s side, giving him a tight squeeze. His words made her heart hurt. “You’re not a mistake, Jon. Don’t ever say that again.”

 

Jon chuckled. “I’ve learned not to worry about what English nobility says about me. For so long I’ve based my self-worth on the opinions of others, when in reality, they know absolutely nothing about me. It’s funny really, the assumptions people make.” Dany felt goosebumps raise on her skin as Jon started to trail his fingertips lightly up and down her back. “So, I’ve learned to only concern myself with what people I care about think. Those are the only opinions that matter to me.”

“Does what I think matter?” Dany asked softly.

 

“Well, of course. Dany, I care for you greatly.” Jon responded.

 

“Then know that I absolutely admire you. Everything about you.” Dany felt Jon place soft kiss on her forehead which made her melt. “And if those people who said those nasty things actually got to know you, they’d be absolutely ashamed of themselves.”

 

“You’re too kind.” Jon replied humbly.

 

“Kindness has nothing to do with it. Like you said, I’m just trying to be more honest, no matter how nervous I am.” Dany giggled. “Jon?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“Regret what?”

 

“Moving here and starting a new life, all alone in a foreign place knowing that you have a family that cares about you, halfway across the world.” Dany’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

“It’s been difficult at times,” Jon started, “but then I remind myself why I left and it makes everything make sense again. But no, I don’t regret it.” Jon paused before he started again, “how could I?”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Dany muttered.

 

“If I would have stayed in England, I would have never met you.” Jon kissed her forehead again lightly, and Dany hugged him tighter.

 

She looked up at Jon with a look of utter adoration and kissed him softly. She savored the taste of Jon and the feeling of his soft, pink lips against hers. She pulled away gently and gazed longingly into his dark eyes. “I think we would have found each other, one way or another.”

 

* * *

 

**_R_ ** _obb,_

 

_I appreciate your concern, but she certainly isn’t trying take advantage of me. She has a big, genuine heart, and I know you’ll be able to see her intentions the moment you meet her. But also, she’s somewhat of a budding celebrity in America and is talented and successful. She certainly doesn’t need to use my position in society to further herself, if that’s what you were so politely implying. Again, I appreciate your concern, but thankfully your concern isn’t warranted. Don’t worry about me._

 

_Your brother,_

_Jon_

_PS- Thanks for the heads up about Ygritte._

_PSS- Can you ask father if we can use the beach house for the week?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aaaaww, I love them. And I also love that the first (of many) wedding chapter will be tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you so much, you guys are seriously awesome. and I promise I won't make you wait this long for another chapter ever again!!! :P
> 
> Love,  
> E


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding saga begins.... Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think, even if you hate it!!

**“A** nd you’re sure I can’t pay you back for the plane ticket?” Dany asked as she stituated herself once again in the seat of the airplane. She subconsciously fixed the skirt of her light, but fashionable dress, while carelessly fiddling with the string of pearls around her neck.

 

Dany had practically spent the last two weeks with Jon, spending nights together at either her place or his. She was surprised at how well they got along even in such close proximity and with spending so much time together. Spending that much time with another person usually resulted in resentment or irritation, but oddly enough, Dany found herself admiring Jon even more. He was considerate, polite, and very… generous when it came to those late nights before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

However, sitting in the cabin filled with cigarette smoke and the distinct smell of alcohol, Dany was nervous, so nervous that not even champagne was relaxing her. She was nervous to be going back to her home country, and mostly nervous to be meeting Jon’s prominent and distinguished family. Dany had to keep telling herself that a snooty, pompous family could have never produced such a humble person like Jon. And, from what Jon had told her about his other siblings, she wouldn’t be surprised if she immediately adored them as well.

 

Jon took a drag of his cigarette and shook his head. Dany glanced up at him as he gently pressed the cigarette into the ashtray next to his chair. She appreciated the fact that Jon refrained from smoking while conversing with her, she didn’t know how many times smoke had been blown in her face by a man.

 

“You’re my guest, remember?” Jon turned to flash Dany a smile. “Plus, my father is one that actually paid for the tickets, he apparently refused to let me purchase them.”

 

Dany giggled at his stubborn tone, “he seems like a very decent man. No wonder you turned out the way you did.”

 

Jon blushed and rolled his eyes dramatically, which made Dany laughed again. She thought it was hilarious at how much he hated to be complimented, for that reason alone she knew he would never make it in show business.

 

Jon reached over to lace his fingers within hers, as Dany rested their intertwined hands on her lap. She smiled as he lightly rubbed his thumb along the top of her soft hand. “So,” Jon started, “I should probably mention something before we land.” Dany raised her eyebrow questioningly and gestured for Jon to continue.

 

“Well, um,” Jon seemed to struggle for the right words, “I’m not really sure how to say this.”

 

Dany’s eyebrows continued question Jon. “You aren’t, like, secretly betrothed to a princess from Monaco or something, right?”

 

Jon smirked, “No, but Grace Kelly is a very lovely person.”

 

"Wait!" Dany exclaimed, "you know Grace Kelly?" She shook her head once she knew she was getting distracted. “Never mind, Just tell me. Whatever it is, and can’t be more shocking than finding out your father is an earl."

 

“Well, there’s this woman…” Jon started before trailing off guiltily, causing Dany to groan dramatically.

 

“I knew you were too good to be true.” Dany said sarcastically with a cheeky smile on her face. “Who is she and why do you feel like you have to warn me about her?”

 

Jon chuckled, “yes, let me just explain before jumping to any conclusions.” Dany narrowed her eyes humorously as Jon continued. “Her name is Ygritte, and she’s the daughter of a Viscount.” Dany noticed Jon glance at her to gauge her reaction. “And we used to go together. For a very short time,” Jon added as Dany’s eyes widened in surprise. “She was very enamoured with me, but I never felt as strongly as she did about our relationship.”

 

“So?” Dany inquired.

 

“So,” Jon answered, “I ended things a few months after they started. Of course, I felt bad about everything but she was just too…” Jon searched for the right word.

 

“Clingy?” Dany offered.

 

Jon nodded solemnly, guilt apparent on his face. “I told myself that I was young, immature, that I wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment. But I think it was more likely that I didn’t feel for her the way I should have felt about my companion.” Jon glanced at Dany again. “If that makes any sense.”

 

Dany nodded, understanding Jon’s sentiment while wondering whether or not Jon felt that way about her. Interrupting her thoughts, Jon spoke, “Like with you, sometimes it hurts to be away from you. Even for a day.” Dany felt her face flush as her hand flew to her mouth to cover her giddy smile. “It’s hard to get you off my mind. Oh, god.” Jon groaned. “I’m the clingy one, aren’t I?”

 

Dany laughed and gave Jon’s hand a reassuring squeeze. She leaned up and tilted her chin to place a short, but sweet, kiss on Jon’s soft lips. “If that’s your definition of clingy than I most certainly am too.”

 

Jon beamed down at her, making her whole body sing. However, there was a certain question on her mind, unreasonable as it may sound out loud. “But, are you telling me that I have to compete with a presumably beautiful daughter of a viscount?” Dany smiled politely to try hide her insecurity in her question.

 

Jon squeezed her hand, “trust me, there isn’t anything resembling a competition when it come to you and Ygritte. Or when it comes to any other woman for that matter. I just wanted to tell you about Ygritte in case she behaves coldly towards you at the wedding.”

 

“She would be rude to me just because we’re together? That seems slightly childish.”

 

Jon sighed. “I know I mentioned that she was clingy, but I left out that she is also very jealous and somewhat irrational.”

 

Dany scoffed, “and you weren’t aware of this before you started courting her?”

 

Jon shrugged, “I’m sure she’s gotten over it.”

 

“You’d be someone hard to get over, Jon Snow. I’m sure she’ll see you as the one that got away for the rest of her existence, and the entire week she’ll be plotting just how to rid of me.” Dany smiled gracefully.

 

Jon chuckled. “To be honest, I wouldn’t put that past her.”

  


**T** he plane landed a few hours later, and Dany moaned in pleasure as she stood to alleviate the stiffness in her limbs from sitting for such a long amount of time. She tried to aid Jon in carrying their luggage, but he refused to let her carry anything but her dress for the day of the wedding.

 

“You’re sure you can carry all of that?” Dany asked while trailing Jon through the busy airport as he dragged the suitcases behind him.

 

“Yes, I’m quite sure, Dany. Thank you, though.” He glanced back at her over his shoulder, flashing her a blinding smile. He was so handsome that it pained her, and Dany could see that many of the women passing them found it difficult to keep their eyes off him as well.

 

Making their way to the exit of the airport, Jon halted at a busy curb, glancing down at his watch. Dany unfolded her sunglasses, sliding them on gracefully as she stood next to Jon. She had a nervous feeling in her stomach now that she was back in England, knowing that she would be meeting Jon’s family soon.

 

“My brother sent a car to pick us up.” Dany nodded curtly at Jon’s words. “Supposedly it will be inconspicuous but don’t be alarmed if security detail comes along.”

“Security detail?” Dany asked wildly. She wasn’t totally unfamiliar with having a bodyguard, as she had had one at her movie premiere, yet she was not at all famous enough to need one in everyday life. She supposed she hadn’t considered that Jon’s family also warranted protection.

 

Jon shrugged, “It’s possible.” Dany could see Jon eying a car that had just pulled up to the curb a feet yards down from them. As a man dressed in a dark suit with a solemn expression on his face stepped out of the car, a look of recognition was on Jon’s face. He pointed to the black Morris Minor and said, “That’s us.”

 

Dany took a deep breath and nodded, as butterflies flooded her stomach. “I’m right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*... can't wait until Dany finds out about Jon's beach house surprise... Y'all know hoe much she loves beaches!!! :)
> 
> thanks again for reading! Hope you stick around for the next chapter! :)
> 
> -E
> 
> PS- Here is Dany's dress for this chapter: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/859202435138294861/
> 
> After doing some research, turns out that people in the 50s wore their best, most fashionable outfits on an airplane (of course, I would wear sweatpants). And apparently flights were miserably because everyone smoked and made the air basically unbreathable, the alcohol was constantly flowing, and they were sooo long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile. However, my fall season as ended so I will have a substantial amount of time for this fic. Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me! I'm planning on having at least two more chapters out this weekend. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

**D** any flashed a polite smile at the stern expression looking back at her in the rearview mirror. As much as she tried to charm the man, nothing was working. She supposed she had an innate need to have everyone in Jon’s “other” life to adore her, which is something she hadn't really experienced before. Maybe it’s because most people she met fell in love with her instantly? She smiled to herself at her ridiculous thought, looking over to the man next to her. She studied his profile, his rough facial hair and strong cheekbones. She saw him glance at her sideways, a small grin and a slight blush spreading across his face. 

 

“Can I help you?” He asked sarcastically, but obviously uncomfortable with her gaze on him.

 

“No, I’m just looking at you.” She replied simply with a shrug. 

 

“Like you’ve never seen me before.” Jon rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“I’ll never be able to see you enough,” Dany stated, slowly swelling with affection. She knew that she would never feel tired of Jon, she could never get enough of his presence. 

 

He smiled at her sweetly, gently placing her hand in his. Yet, the moment was interrupted as the stern man finally spoke. “To where am I taking you, sir?” It was deep, heavily British, and very fitting of his appearance. 

 

Jon coughed, a slightly worried expression on his face. “Did Robb tell you…?” He trailed off, and Dany raised her eyebrows in suspicion. There was something that Jon was keeping from her. 

 

The man sighed in recognition. “Yes, now I remember. Apologies, sir.”

 

“Jack, please call me Jon.” Jon smiled at the face in the rearview mirror, and Dany was shocked as the face smiled back. 

 

Dany looked at Jon questioningly, and even then she could tell he was avoiding her gaze. She tapped on his shoulder, finding another way to get his attention. When he finally looked at her she asked, “where are we going?”

 

Jon tried to keep a straight face, but a cheeky smile was threatening to break through. “It’s a surprise.” 

 

Dany’s eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. “Jon, I don’t like surprises.”

 

Jon gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss on her forehead. He softly brought her head to rest on his shoulder. She smiled at his display of affection. “I promise you’ll like this one.”

  
  


**J** on’s heart was pounding nervously as he knew their destination was getting closer and closer. He hoped silently that he wasn’t being too forward, having them stay in an isolated beach house, just the two of them. The thought was romantic, initially. He knew Dany loved the beach, so naturally, he made sure their own private beach house was available for the week. He knew it would be, as it stays vacant for most of the year. His family never really preferred the modest beach cottage, but hoped, and prayed, that Dany would. 

 

His anxiety grew as he imagined Dany up their arrival, with a rather disappointed expression on her beautiful. Jon cursed himself silently, why didn’t he just make arrangements to stay in the castle? Everyone wants to stay in a castle. But, he knew Dany wasn’t everyone and he also knew that even if Dany had some grievances about their lodging, she would be completely gracious and grateful to Jon. 

 

“Do you remember that time where I promised you’ll like the surprise?” Jon broke the silence in the car. Dany was still leaning blissfully on Jon’s shoulder, her eyelids had fallen closed a half an hour ago.

 

“That time that was less than an hour ago? Hmm, let's see,” Jack scoffed in the front seat at Dany’s sarcastic remark. “Yes, I suppose I do remember that.”

 

“Well, I am going to rescind that promise and just really, really, really hope that you’ll enjoy the surprise.”

 

“Jon, I’m sure you’re just overthinking it. If you think I’ll enjoy it, I probably will.” She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “But one thing is for certain, I am very much going to enjoy staying in a castle for an entire week.”

 

Jon groaned audibly as the recognized the particular landscape in which their destination is only a few minutes away. The scenery was beautiful, as they were driving along a cliff which overlooked the calm, empty beach. The waves were crashing upon the shore angrily, and he remembered the timeswheree he would sit and stare at it, mesmerized by the water. Jon squinted his eyes as he spotted the house, it hadn’t changed since he’d been there as a boy. 

 

Dany sat up to protest Jon’s moaning, “What is wrong-” she started, yet halted as she looked out the window of the car. Jon suddenly realized that she had been laying on him with her eyes closed, unaware of their surroundings. Her eyes widened as she pointed excitedly, “Look! Jon! The beach!” She smiled fully, all of her white teeth showing. Jon saw her eyes squint and he knew she had spotted the beach house. “And look at that darling house right on the shore! What I wouldn’t do to live in that house.”

 

Jon chuckled, and his nervousness went away. He took her excited face into his hands, kissing her deeply. As he pulled away, he tried to take a mental picture of her closed eyes and swollen lips. He would never cease to be amazed of her beauty. 

“What was that for?” Dany inquired.

 

Jon shrugged. “I suppose I’m just very happy to be here with you. And now I’m certain you’ll like the surprise.”

 

Dany’s eyebrow raised, as her expression went to one of confusion, to one of understanding, to one of excitement. “I’m certain I will, too.”

  
  


**D** any inhaled deeply as she entered Jon’s beach cottage, cherishing the familiar, but sorely missed, salty aroma of the beach. The cottage was perfectly endearing, tastefully decorated, and impeccably clean. It felt so open but so cozy and comfortable at the same time. She stepped toward a large window overlooking the rough wave. She folded her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. She felt an overwhelming happiness fill her body and tears fill her eyes. She suddenly felt strong, warm hands wrap around her calm frame. She smiled and closed her eyes, it was like she was in a dream. “This is so surreal, Jon. I can’t believe you did this for me.” She whispered, allowing a rogue tear fall down her cheek.

 

“You had mentioned you liked the beach.” She could feel him shrug behind her.

 

“And you remembered.” Dany’s heart felt so very happy.

 

Jon kissed the side of her head, resting his head on her shoulder. Dany presumed he also enjoyed studying the waves. “So, does this mean you do in fact like the surprise?’

 

“I love it. But, Jon Snow, the bad thing about surprises is that I wasn’t informed that I needed to bring a bathing costume.”

 

“Ahh,” Dany chuckled as she heard Jon in her ear. “Well, you don’t technically need a bathing costume. This is a private beach, meaning no public access for miles and miles.”

 

“No more beautiful words have ever been said.” Dany giggled.

 

“So, shall we?” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Dany replied, running for the door that would lead her to the beach. 

 

She sighed audibly as she felt the warm sand beneath her feet. She reached down to run her hands through it as she saw Jon run past her, making his way to the water. She laughed uncontrollably as she saw him wade through the water with his trousers rolled up over his calves. Dany rarely saw Jon so carefree, and she loved it.

 

She loved being here with him.

 

She loved being around him.

 

She loved him.

 

She felt her face get hot as she finally admitted it to herself. Jon glanced up at her, meeting her violet eyes even though they were many paces away.

 

Dany stood up straight, her heart pounding and her face expressionless. She wished Jon could see the love she had for him coursing through her body. But she knew if he couldn’t see, and that she would have to show him.

 

She starting running towards Jon and the vicious waves, giggling blissfully. He reached his arms out as she jumped into them, feeling weightless as Jon spun her around playfully. She felt safe with Jon’s strong arms wrapped around her thighs, and right at the moment, she knew what she wanted.

 

“Jon.” She said quietly, her hands pressed against his cheeks. “I want you to make love to me. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about the next chapter, to say the least. And I hope you will stick around :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please lmk what you think, even if you hate it :P
> 
> Love you all,  
> E


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16!!!
> 
> kinda short but hope you all like it!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, chapter 17 will be posted soon!!!

**“N** ow?” Jon exclaimed, placing Dany back on her feet on top of the warm sand. She looked utterly irresistible with the wind blowing in her long, silver hair and the sun radiating off her creamy skin. Jon would be lying if he said her suggestion wasn’t extremely appealing, but he was shocked nonetheless. 

 

“Yes,” Jon cocked an eyebrow at her simple response and sly smile.

 

“Right here on this beach?” Jon couldn’t help but smile at her questioningly, but his heart was racing fast and his palms were getting sweaty. 

 

Dany shrugged casually, but Jon could see her chest rising and falling rapidly, she was just as nervous as he. “As you said, there’s no one but us for miles.”

 

Jon reached a shaky hand towards her soft cheek, gently tucking in a loose piece of silvery hair behind her ear. “You make a compelling argument.” He spun her around slowly, sweeping her hair from her back, leaving her neck completely exposed. He rested his unsteady hands on her waist, caressing the smooth skin. Jon smiled when he saw the goosebumps rise on her neck. 

 

Dany let out a shaky breath, “I’ve been told I’m very persuasive.”

 

Suddenly, the breeze halted, leaving only the sounds of the waves to surround them. “And you are absolutely sure?” Jon whispered from behind her, into her ear. He continued his gentle kisses around her shoulders. 

 

Dany nodded wordlessly, the only sound escaping her lips a soft moan as Jon slowly worked to unfasten the buttons on her dress, tenderly removing it from her shoulders as the neckline fell pooled at her elbows. As Jon ran his fingers along the straps of her brasserie, Dany turned around abruptly, reaching greedily for the buttons of Jon’s shirt. Her eagerness made Jon smile, as did seeing her small fingers move hastily. 

 

Jon leaned in passionately to kiss her while unbuckling his belt and trying to avoid Dany’s busy hands. He sighed audibly as he felt her lips open slightly, allowing him entrance into her mouth. Her lips tasted salty, which Jon assumed was from the ocean breeze. He savored her taste, the smell of her sweet perfume, and he cherished the feel of her body as his hands wandered up her waist. 

 

As Dany finished unfastening the buttons to Jon’s shirt, she peeled it off quickly, her breathing obviously labored. Her fervor was infectious and Jon followed suit by helping her shrug and step out of her dress. Dany’s hands soon flew to the clasp of his pants and then shortly after they were standing there on that beach, embraced, buzzing with excitement. 

 

Jon’s breathing hitched in the back of his throat as he held Dany’s rosy cheeks in his hand. He searched her eyes which were filled with passion and lust. She looked striking, her skin dazzled in the sunlight and her violet eyes shone brightly against the clear, blue waves. Jon ran his hands over her expanses of skin, relishing the intimacy between them. “You’re so beautiful, Dany.”

 

Dany looked up at Jon, swallowing hard. She slowly kneeled down, settling herself on the warm, smooth sand. Jon spread out his shirt, gesturing for her to lay on top of it, hoping it would help with comfort and the messy sand. He hovered over her, gently pressing kisses from her collarbone, to her shoulder, to the soft skin above her breast, to her navel, to her hip, and then finally her inner thighs. His heart was beating at a million miles per hour, but he had to lightly chuckle at Dany’s obvious and impatient squirming in the sand. 

 

Jon positioned himself between Dany’s legs as he glanced up at her, silently asking permission to discard the remaining layer between them. She nodded and Jon heard her release a shaky breath as he wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her lacy lingerie, pulling it over her hips and down her legs tantilzingly. Jon gently pressed her legs apart, caressing her hip bones and her soft thighs. 

 

He heard Dany let out a quiet squeak as he finally made his way towards her center, lovingly stroking and grazing her most intimate spot. Jon increased the pressure of his tongue and fingertips as Dany’s hips bucked up wildly, he knew her well enough to be know that she needed more. Jon could do this forever, no, he wanted to do this forever, giving the girl of his dreams whatever pleasure she wanted and needed. She made him happy, she challenged him, and she made him wanted to be a better man; but that was only a few things he loved about her. 

 

_ Love.  _

 

Jon would be lying if the word hadn’t crossed this mind hundred of times when trying to figure out just how to describe his feelings for Dany. But, the last thing he wanted to do was turn her off by declaring his love for her when she didn’t feel the same. But, he was quite sure what he felt for Dany was in fact love, considering he has never felt this way about another, ever before. 

 

Jon glanced at Dany’s hands, which were currently grasping at the sand beside her. He watched her face intently, trying to see what made her feel the most pleasure. She gasped out passionately, and Jon was very aware of how close she was to climax. She ran sandy fingers through his disheveled hair, wordlessly prohibiting Jon from halting. Suddenly, Dany tossed violently as a satisfied moan escaped her lips. Jon hummed against her center pleasantly, secretly pleased with himself and Dany’s happiness. 

 

Dany sat up, a smile plastered on her face and a hungry look still in her eyes. Jon started to breath rapidly as she reached out to removed his briefs. Jon, of course, complied, slipping them off nimbly as Dany repositioned herself on the ground. 

 

He sighed audibly, “ready?” He asked, as he settled himself between her legs. He had expected to feel more nervous, but as he searched her loving eyes and saw the brief nod of her head, he felt calm. He was relaxed by the warm sun on his skin and the sole sounds of the waves and their panting filling his ears. 

 

He entered her slowly with a shuddering breath, his eyes fluttering closed in bliss. He looked at her under heavy eyelids, whispering to her several times to inquire if she was alright. She raised her hips in response, allowing him to go deeper, and deeper, and deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. Jon kept a steady, sensual pace, knowing that Dany would make it clear if she wanted it otherwise. 

 

Jon’s body was on fire as he felt the familiar, but very welcome, sensation shudder through his body. His knees started to buckle and his eyes clamped shut in pleasure. He could feel Dany run a sand covered hand down his back, coaxing him along to his climax. Grasping at and gasping for Dany, he kissed her sweetly as he swallowed deeply, trying to hold his body up with shaking, sweaty, and sandy arms. He looked down at her, an overwhelming feeling of devotion flooding his body. Dany smiled up as she tucked a lock of his curly, dark hair behind his ear. 

 

Abruptly, Jon had the desire to tell Dany, and then the entire world, how much he loved her. He wanted to tell Robb, and Arya, and his father that Dany would be his forever. His wife, his best friend, his partner. At that moment, on that quiet beach, Jon saw his future. 

 

“Uh, Dany…” He started, trying to find the words. His mind was running wildly but he was speechless. 

 

“Jon,” Dany said confidently. “Would it would be crazy to say that I love you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) I love love. 
> 
> Dany will be meeting the fam next chapter!!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, even if you hate it :P
> 
> Love you all!! Thank for reading!!
> 
> -E


	17. Chapter 17

“ **S** o,” Dany started, “we’re meeting your family for lunch and tea, then?” She was gazing out of the window, relishing the sight of the soft waves crashing on the sand. Dany was wrapped in her favorite silky robe, sipping on hot tea. Her body was glowing from her intimate encounter with the man she had just declared her love for. Why wouldn’t she? The moment was perfect, with the warm sun and his warm body on her, with his dark, chocolate eyes searching into hers. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and her body tingled warmly as she thought of it for the hundredth time. 

 

_ “Jon,” Dany said confidently. “Would it would be crazy to say that I love you?” _

 

_ “You, you love me?” Jon was still panting heavily as the words tumbled out of his mouth.  _

 

_ Dany nodded her head wildly. “Being completely honest,” she started, “I’ve said those words before.” She reached up and lovingly pressed a hand against his cheek. “But I’ve never once meant them like I mean them right now. I love you, Jon Snow.” _

 

_ Dany’s heart flooded as Jon’s mouth spread into a wide smile and his cheeks turned a rosy hue. He kissed her mouth, as a hearty laugh escaped his closed lips. “I love you, Dany Meereen.” _

 

Jon’s voice that echoed from about the beach house brought her back from her precious memory. “Yes, unfortunately.” His voice became clearer and louder, and Dany knew he was walking towards her. She couldn’t peel her eyes away from the beach, as it held that very precious memory. “I asked him if they could wait until tomorrow, since it feel like we’ve been traveling for days. But they seem rather excited to meet you.”

 

Dany turned to him and away from the window and scoffed. “I’m rather excited to meet them as well, but I am quite sure their excitement is to see you.” 

 

Jon gave her a warm smile, and enveloped her into a hug. Dany inhaled and closed her eyes, he still smelled like sand and ocean. “When are they expecting us?” Dany murmured into his chest. This warmth and comfort was making her sleepy, and all she wanted to do was stay in his arms forever. 

 

“A couple of hours.” He hummed into her ear. He started to sway her back and forth gently as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Dany hummed appreciatively in response. 

 

“I should go get ready.” She whispered. “But this just feels so nice.”

 

Jon chuckled. “It does, doesn’t it?” Dany nodded against his chest. “Dany, can I ask you something?”

 

Dany nodded once more, “Of course, Jon.”

 

“What we did earlier… on the beach…” Dany knew that Jon was trying to find the right words. 

 

“What about what we did earlier on the beach?” Dany asked.

 

“Do you feel okay about it?” Jon asked, as he starting running a hand down her back lightly. Her eyelids grew heavier. 

 

“Jon, my love,” Dany started, she voice was groggy and came out as barely a whisper. “I’m going over and over it in my head, and each new memory was better than the last. You were a perfect gentlemen and I don’t think it could have gone much better. You are sweet and gentle, Jon Snow. You were as perfect a lover as I thought you’d be. I can't wait until we can get back here and do it again. I won’t be able to think of the beach every again without thinking about you inside of me-”

 

Dany was interrupted by Jon’s pained groan. “Okay, now, please don’t do that.” His voice came out breathy and labored. 

 

Dany chuckled and she pulled away from his embrace. She saw the want in his eyes and it made her heart race. She kissed him hastily and then whispered in his ear, “I must go get ready now. I love you.”

 

Jon smiled at her lovingly, “I love you.”

  
  


**A** s it turns out, Dany did need almost all of those couple hours to get ready. Jon worried silently that they’d be late, and his family might start to see her as the movie star that is always fashionably late, but they arrived just on time to meet his family. 

 

If Jon was being completely honest with himself, being a few minutes late would have been worth how absolutely stunning Dany looked today. When she emerged into the dining room, where Jon was clicking away on his typewriter, he could have sworn that his heart stopped. She was a dream, glowing in a pink dress with a string of pearls around her neck and white, silky gloves on her arm. Her silvery hair cascaded down her back, styled in intricate braids and loose curls. He told her how beautiful she was, as if she hadn’t heard those words come out of the mouths of hundreds of other men. But Jon smiled when she looked down at the ground bashfully and a blush spread on her creamy skin. 

 

Jon felt Dany grab his hand, but he could also feel a slight tremble in her own. He glanced down at her as they entered the gates of his family home, called Winterfell, and he noticed a nervous expression plastered on her face. He gave her shaky hand a tight squeeze. “Don’t be nervous, my love, they are going to absolutely adore you. How could they not?”

“I never, ever get nervous,” Dany admitted to Jon. “I act for a living, I love attention.” Jon chuckled at her honesty. “But for some reason, I have this foreign feeling in my stomach. I supposed I just really want to make you proud.” 

 

Jon’s own stomach fluttered when Dany smiled up at him. “Dany, you never cease to make me proud. I’m so honored to have you here. You trust me, right?”

 

Dany took a deep breath and nodded, “more than anyone.”

 

Jon nodded to the guards at they arrived at the main entrance of the castle, and they nodded back, quietly and quickly allowing them passage. As the heavy, large doors opened, Jon’s eyes and mouth widened at the sight standing in front of them. All of his siblings, with the addition of Talisa were lined up, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and then Rickon. Jon saw smiles spread on all of their faces, and even Sansa’s. Arya ran at him first, jumping into his arms. He let go of Dany’s hand as he hugged Arya, she was still as small, and strong, as he remembered. Jon heard Dany’s soft laugh as he put Arya back down onto her feet. He glanced at the beautiful woman beside him and cherished her genuine smile. Happiness overwhelmed him as he realized he was surrounded by everyone he loved dearly. 

 

“Arya,” Jon grinned as he looked back at his younger sister, “it’s so good to see you.”

 

“I’ve missed you, Jon. It’s been years since I’ve seen you and you haven’t bothered to visit once.”

 

“You do know that planes fly from England to America?” Jon chuckled.

 

Arya rolled her eyes which made Jon laughed even more. “If only father would let me visit you in America.”

 

Jon grabbed her shoulder affectionately. “Maybe someday.”

 

Jon turned to his other siblings, who were making their way to where Jon, Arya, and Dany stood. He placed a gently arm around Dany, pulling her close to him. Jon saw her smile radiantly, and he was sure that they had to be as awestruck as he was. He glanced back at them and he could tell that they were mesmerized by her violet eyes, long, silvery hair, and dashing smile. “Everyone, this is Dany Meereen. Dany, this is Robb, his soon-to-be wife Talisa,  Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon.” He gestured to each of them and he was certain that Dany was trying considerably hard to remember all of their names. He was quite confident she would, as she does remember hundreds of lines for a living.”

 

“It’s so great to meet all of you, and to put faces to the names that Jon always talks about.” She then turned to Robb and Talisa and clasped her hands together. “And of course, congratulations. I’m so honored that you’ve allowed me to accompany Jon to your wedding. It really is such a happy occasion.”

 

Jon’s eyes widened at Dany’s eloquent words and manners. It was almost like she was raised to be a noblewoman. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but he was genuinely impressed. 

 

Robb bowed in response, “the honor is all ours. Jon’s guests will always be welcome here.”

 

“Where are father and Catelyn?” Jon asked, suddenly realizing that his father was not there to greet them. 

 

Robb answered quickly, “waiting for us, in the Great Hall. We wanted to see you first before they did.”

 

Arya once again rolled her eyes. “Robb, he has been in the door for ten minutes and you are already lying to him?” She turned to Jon, “mother and father wanted us to make sure that you weren’t bring a Marilyn Monroe or an Elizabeth Taylor for tea.” Jon saw a blush spread through Dany’s cheeks and her eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Arya Stark!” Sansa exclaimed, as she saw Dany’s face. “Dany, you seem absolutely lovely, it’s just that when we heard Jon was bringing a Hollywood actress to Robb’s wedding, we all were a bit nervous, that’s all. I thought it was a bit unnecessary, I mean, we all adore Grace Kelly. ” 

 

Jon was silently thankfully for Sansa’s words, he would have thought she would have been the last to speak out. It has been years since they were children, but they never got along as well as he did with the rest of his siblings. Like her mother, Sansa never favored Jon like the rest of the children and didn’t keep that distaste a secret. 

 

Dany cleared her throat and stood up straight. “Sansa, I completely understand. But I’m not nearly as famous or important as Marilyn Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor, or Grace Kelly.”

 

Arya laughed audibly. “And she’s English. That has to count for something, surely.”

 

Dany shrugged and the rest of his siblings chuckled and giggled, “Surely it does.”

  
  


“ **S** he’s very pretty,” Sansa whispered to Jon as they all sat around the long, never ending table in the Great Hall. Dany was sitting across from him, and Robb and Sansa sat on either side of him. At Sansa’s words, Jon looked up from his food and then at the woman sitting across the table. He smiled as he saw her making conversation with Arya and Rickon about her film that was now in theatres. He knew Arya would like her. 

 

“Yes,” he replied to Sansa. “She is very pretty.”

 

“What does she do to get her eyes and hair those colors? It’s incredible.” 

 

Jon laughed, “She doesn’t do anything.”

 

Sansa hummed, “wow, I suppose that’s why people pay money to watch her on a screen.”

 

Jon turned to Sansa, gently dropping his fork onto his plate, “her beauty is obvious, I know. Everyone can see how beautiful she is. But she really is talented, and very smart, and very kind. She’s one of kind, Sansa. And I’m not being dramatic.”

 

Sansa quickly responded, “I meant not to offend, Jon.” Sansa sighed before speaking again. “When you moved to America, I realized how awful I was to you growing up. I’m really sorry, Jon, you didn’t deserve any of it. I hope you can forgive me and accept my apology.”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive, Sansa.” Jon smiled warmly at her and she nodded, looking back at her plate. Jon turned and looked at Dany once more, only to see her eyes on him. He smiled at her warmly and she beamed at him lovingly. 

 

“So, Dany,” Jon heard his dad speak up from the head of the table. “I can tell by accent that you are English, but where exactly are you from?”

 

“I was born in London, Lord Stark.” Dany said politely with slight bow of her head 

 

“No need for the formalities, you can call me Ned.” He gave her a slight smile which she returned. “Do your parents still live in England? Or did they move with you to America?”

 

Dany shook her head, a polite smile on her face. “My mother died giving birth to me.” Jon feel still and his eyes widened, as Dany continued, “and my father died ten years ago.” Jon heart sank in his chest, having absolutely no knowledge of the deaths of Dany’s parents. He glanced around the room, seeing all of the solemn expression from Dany’s words. He swallowed hard as he tried not think of how Dany was orphaned at the young age of 14. “But both my older brothers live in London still.” Dany smiled sweetly as Jon’s father nodded.

 

Talisa spoke up when silence fell over the room, “I must ask who did your hair, Dany. The braids are really beautiful.”

 

Dany blushed as she subconsciously ran a hand down her long hair. “Oh, I did them. Growing up in a house of all men, I had to learn how to do my hair at a young age.” Jon felt another pang in his heart but Dany’s giggle made the rest of the room laugh. “But I would love to teach you, if you’d like.” 

 

Talisa nodded appreciatively, “that would be great, thank you. And if you could do my hair like your own, I’d love if you could do it for my wedding day.”

 

Dany’s eyes widened and a dazzling smile spread across her cheeks. “I’d be honored!” She exclaimed, the excitement well apparent on her face. 

 

She glanced at Jon, the smile still on her face. He couldn’t help but smile, he was beyond happy. He could get used to this, being with his family with Dany at his side. He wanted it forever, and silently prayed, to whoever was listening, for more than forever with Dany. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AVObUwKR_aEoporRs6O4RQTIhW6QFErv6iWP68c-omTRXlDbOxbaKck/
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading :P
> 
> -E


	18. Chapter 18

“ **T** hey adore you, Dany. What did I tell you?” Dany heard Jon say smugly in her ear on the car ride back to their beach house. Dany was too exhausted to be cheeky, trying to be the perfect plus one took a lot of energy. Dany took a deep breath and exhaled, knowing she could be completely herself around Jon. 

 

“That wasn’t really me, was it though?” 

 

Jon took her hand and squeezed it lovingly, “and what do you mean by that?”

 

“I’m not polite and eloquent and perfect. I mean, since we’ve got off the plane is the longest time I’ve gone in many years without getting completely drunk. I’m an actress, Jon. That was an act. And yes, I suppose they did adore  _ that _ Dany,” she gestured with her fingers to emphasize  _ that _ , “But that’s not me, Jon. You know it’s not.” Dany took a deep breath and tears started to fill her eyes. She was saddened by the fact that she’d never quite be able to be herself around his family, and how utterly exhausting that would get. But she was mostly saddened to realize that the polite and eloquent and perfect Dany was the Dany would was right for Jon, and good enough for him. They came from two separate worlds, but after meeting his noble family, they have never seemed so completely different. 

 

“Dany,” Jon started, wiping a rogue tear falling down her face. “I know that you are strong, and have a good heart. And I will never, ever stop thanking my boss, who sent me to interview a random actress in some random movie at some random party.” Dany giggled at Jon’s words. “My family won’t admire manners, eloquence, or perfection. They’ll admire your compassion and strength, which is impossible not to see. I love you, Dany.” Jon wrapped his arms around Dany as tears flowed more freely down her face. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

 

Dany sniffled, “I look a mess right now.”

 

Jon pulled away from her as she brought both of her hands up to cover her puffy, red, tear stained face. 

 

“Hiding from me now, are we?” Jon chuckled as he tugged gently at her hands.

 

As her hands fell to her lap, she looked down, avoiding Jon’s gaze. He rested a hand under her chin as he guided his lips to press them gently on hers. Butterflies filled her stomach as she cherished the feel on his soft, sweet mouth. 

 

“Jon,” Dany started as he hummed in response. “I love you, too.”

 

Jon smiled at her and he once again grabbed her hand, “We’ll be back to the beach house soon and I’ll make sure you get a bottle of wine tonight, how does that sound?”

 

Dany groaned, “yes, please. All I want right now is a glass of wine and a naked Jon Snow.”

 

Jon laughed heartily as he glanced at the driver in the rearview mirror, who also had a grin spread across his face. To be completely honest, Dany had again forgotten about the man driving the car, and she didn’t really care that he overheard their conversation. She was certain that wanting a bottle a wine and a naked Jon Snow would be a universally shared thing. 

 

“Dany, can I ask you something?” Dany saw a solemn expression on Jon’s face. 

 

“Jon, you don’t have preface every question with that.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your parents?” The hairs on Dany’s neck raised as he whispered into her ear. 

 

Dany shrugged, as the death of her parents did not bother her much anymore. “To be honest with you, I don’t think about them very much. When I tell people both of my parents are dead, they always see me as this poor, poor orphan or something. Kind of like how your family looked at me today.” Dany chuckled darkly but when she glanced to Jon, a sad expression still graced his beautiful face. “Look, Jon. I never knew my mother. But my oldest brother, Rhay, would always tell me stories of her beauty and kindness.” Dany shocked herself with her openness, but it felt so nice to talk to someone about her messed up family, so the words kept pouring out of her mouth. “When my father died, I was fourteen, maybe?” Her voice went up an octave, as if asking herself a question, “I lived with Rhay until I was old enough to live on my own. He was a good man, always tried to do the right thing. You remind me a little of him, you know. But, the first thing I did when I was eighteen was buy a boat ticket to America.” Dany giggled at his memory. 

 

“Do you miss your father?” Jon asked, his voice still just above a whisper.

 

Dany scoffed and shook her head wildly. She knew why Jon would ask such a question, as his father seemed to be honorable and kind, like Jon. “My father was a cruel, cruel man. And so was my older brother, Vis. In their own, sick way, they always blamed me for my mother’s passing. The world is probably better off without him.”

 

“You can’t mean that, Dany.” Jon squeezed her hand lovingly. 

 

Dany snickered. “Trust me, if you had the slightest idea of what he’d do…” She trailed off, as her blood was starting to boil thinking about the years of insults and mistreatment. She glanced up at Jon, and his eyes were dark with anger. She pressed a hand to his cheek, “but everything is okay now, love.” She desperately tried to believe that. 

 

Jon’s dark eyes searched her own and grabbed her face gently, pressing his warm lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and inhaled his distinct smell. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you, I swear it.”

 

She felt goosebumps raise all over her skin as she heard him say those words. The words that she had desperately wanted to hear from her father, her brother. She would have rolled her eyes if it was any one of her previous lovers,  _ you can’t swear on something like that _ , she’d tell them. But when those words came from his mouth, from a man she knew would do anything to uphold those words, it brought her peace. “I believe you, Jon.”

 

“ **I** ’m so tired, Jon,” Dany groaned as she sunk down into a comfy chair and kicked off her heels. She closed her eyes sleepily, listening to the calms waves outside their window. She subconsciously rolled the white gloves down her arms and unclasped her pearls around her neck, slowly drifting to sleep. She felt a slight nudge against her arm and her eyes flew open, but she smiled when she saw Jon knelt down beside her and holding a glass of wine out in front of her. “Ahh,” she sighed, “thank you.” She took the wine glass and sipped on it lightly, cherishes the warm feeling of the liquid spilling down her throat. 

 

“I’m off to change into my pyjamas. Do you need anything else?”

 

Dany shrugged, “I do believe I asked for two things.” Her eyes narrowed as she smiled cheekily at Jon. She placed the wine glass on the hardwood floor gently, standing up from her chair. Taking a step towards Jon, she began to hastily undo the small buttons on his shirt as she lightly peppered kissed on his cheek, jaw, and neck. Peeling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, Dany bent her knees slowly to lower them down his legs. She smiled slyly as his shaky legs stepped out of them.  She looked up at Jon, standing in front of her with nothing but his underclothes on. He looked down at her with heavy eyelids, his chest rising and lowering rapidly. Dany’s heart swelled with affection and butterflies filled her stomach. Jon was so precious to her, it hurt. 

 

As she stood up, Dany felt him press a hand on her lower back and the other on her hip. Jon’s had flew to the zipper on her dress, and pulled it down tantalizingly. Dany shrugged out of her dress, feeling the cool breeze wash over her skin and the dress pools around her ankles. Jon’s hands felt like fire against her cold skin.

 

He sighed lightly as she caressed the small spot behind his ear, Dany knew how much he liked it. She kissed his jawline carefully, making her way to his slightly parted lips. He admitted her entrance immediately, as their tongues tangled together. Dany sighed when she tasted him. She was sure Jon could taste wine on her lips, but all she could taste was him, sweet and clean and minty with a slight hint of cigarettes. 

 

Suddenly, Dany felt Jon wrap his strong arms around the back of her legs as he lifted her off the ground. Dany giggled hysterically and gripped his shoulders tightly to stay balanced. She threw her head back as Jon kissed the soft expanse above her breast, cleavage, and collarbone. “Bed. Now. Please.” She begged.

 

“Your wish is my command.” 

 

**D** any smiled blissfully as Jon laid her on the bed gently and kissed her, as his hand moved delicately down her body, tracing circles along her lower stomach, inner thighs, and waistband of her lacy underwear. 

 

“May I?” He whispered, as he hovered over her.

 

Dany nodded wordlessly, lifting her hips and allowing Jon to peel off her underwear swiftly. Her heart started to beat wildly as he pushed her thighs apart tenderly, rubbing and caressing her most intimate spot. Her hips bucked wildly, wanting more and more pressure. She groaned in ecstasy as she felt Jon enter a finger inside of her. She saw him watching her intently, trying to see what made her feel best. She thought silently that that was why he was such a good lover, he puts her needs first. “More, please,” she begged once more, and once more she groaned as Jon slid another finger in, all the while brushing his thumb against her center in way that made her nerves set on fire. 

 

She balled the sheets into her fists as that familiar feeling flooded her body, her arms and legs shook violently as euphoria spread through her fingers and toes. The blissful smile returned to her face as she looked into Jon’s and she giggled at the pleased, and slightly smug look on his face. “That was very nice, Jon Snow, but could we try something? Something new?” She sat up abruptly, placing her hand on Jon’s strong chest, gesturing for him to lay down on his back. She straddled his waist, wrapped her fingers around the waistband of his underclothes, and pulled them enthusiastically down his legs. 

 

Dany smiled when he saw Jon’s eyes widened and heard his breath deepen. Still hovering over his center, she took him in her hand and guided him inside of her. She let her eyes close as she savored the feeling of Jon filling her. She slowly raised and lowered herself onto him, chasing that incredible feeling in her lower stomach. Jon grabbed her waist, matching her painfully slow rhythm as he lifted his hips to meet hers. The intimacy felt amazing, as Dany lifted her arms to run her fingers through her long hair. She focused on the silence of the room, the only noises to be heard were the quiet waves, the creaking of the bedsprings, their heavy breathing, and the beautiful sound of Jon’s skin on hers. 

 

Jon exhaled her name as he climaxed and Dany decided that that was the most beautiful sound of all. And then he let out a shaky  _ I love you _ , and her mind was changed once more. 

  
  


“ **I** can’t think of one other place I’d rather be,” Dany admitted as Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled the cover over their tired and satisfied bodies. 

 

Jon hummed in response, and Dany knew that he was smiling. “Can I ask you a question, Jon?”

 

“You don’t have to preface your questions with that.” He teased, using her words against him.

 

“Do you miss your mother?”

 

“I never met her. I don’t even know her name, where she’s from, how her and my father met. She could be dead for all I know.” The sadness in Jon’s voice made Dany’s heart hurt. Knowing that Jon faced any kind of pain or turmoil made her angry. He was too pure, too good to ever be wronged. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she took his hand and gave it a loving squeeze. “I really am.”

 

“I’m sorry, too. About your mother.” Jon paused before continuing, “And about your father. Our experiences and obstacles make us who we are, and no matter how much I want to have been able to protect you from anything and everything, they made you, you. And you are the best person I know, Dany.”

 

“What a coincidence, you’re the best person I know.” Dany laughed as Jon poked her stomach playfully, making her squirm and wiggle. “Let’s stay here forever, Jon.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! love you all :P
> 
> -E


	19. Chapter 19

“ **J** on,” Dany groaned as he opened the curtains, flooding light into the room. “You said we could stay here forever.” Dany stretched out her arms and legs, relishing in the feeling of a good night’s sleep and satin sheets. She sat up lazily to look at Jon, knowing quite well that her hair was most likely a mess. She noticed that Jon already showered, she could smell his soap and freshly wash hair.

 

“Forever might have to be postponed for a few hours. I promised Robb that we would attend a few of the luncheons that are being held at the castle this week to celebrate the wedding. He said there has been one almost every single day this month, so I suppose it could be worse. I did also promise that we’d go an “evening soiree,” at least I think that’s what Robb called it, but that’s not for a few nights yet. ” Jon kneeled on the bed and gently kissed her forehead. “You look beautiful.” A blush crept through Dany’s cheeks as she hummed in response. “How’d you sleep?” Jon asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Amazing,” Dany replied, “and you?”

 

Jon shrugged, “not bad. I’m still trying to get used to your loud snoring.”

 

Dany scoffed and Jon laughed wildly, and it only increased as she swung a pillow at him. Before she could strike again, Jon bolted out of the room, not leaving before asking, “would you like a cup of coffee?” When Dany nodded appreciatively he added, “I love you.”

  


“ **W** hat does one wear to a luncheon at at castle?” Dany yelled to Jon from the bathroom. She was currently styling her hair, deciding on a long, loose braid that fell perfectly down her back. She settled on light make-up, inwardly hoping that her features would receive less attention than yesterday. She didn’t think she could handle anymore comments regarding her hair or eye color.

 

She heard footsteps near her, and her eyebrows raised seductively when she saw Jon standing in the doorway. He looked like a dream in an expensive-looking brown suit and a chocolate tie to match. His hair was slicked back neatly, and all she wanted to do was run her hands through his dark, curly hair and then politely take off all of his clothes. What she thought about doing after that wasn’t so polite.

 

“You look…” Dany trailed off, not comprehending a word to do him any justice. She settled on, “wow.” Dany giggled when Jon rolled his eyes dramatically. "I was going to wear something toned-down, unremarkable, but I suppose now that won’t do.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes again and started exasperatedly, “whatever you wear, you’ll be the most beautiful woman there.”

 

Dany looked at him inquisitively, “Will she be there? Ygritte?

 

Jon nodded solemnly, a brooding expression on his face. That expression was all too familiar for Dany.     

 

“Then it’s decided, I must look absolutely fabulous.”

  


**A** nd she did look absolutely fabulous, in a sleeveless dress that fell just right over her knees. The dress was made from a silky fabric, splayed with beautiful flowering details. The striking purple and blue color of the flowers brought out the violet in her eyes, while the flattering shape of the dress complimented her figure. She accessorized it with long, powder blue gloves and small clutch.

 

She gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror, staring into those violet eyes. She smiled faintly and took a deep breath, as she tried to inwardly find the source of her uneasiness. She supposed she was nervous about possibly encountering the women who must have been relevant enough to Jon for him to mention. Dany knew, deep down, that this stress was not warranted, Jon and Ygritte were together for a short period of time, years ago. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. He was hers, and she was his.

 

She inhaled and exhaled deeply again, as she stepped out of the bathroom, clicking off the light and shutting the door gently. She heard the light clicking sounds of a typewriter, knowing full well how Jon was spending his time while waiting for her. When she entered the room, she grinned at his look of concentration and the cigarette pressed carefully between his lips.

 

When he looked up at her, all of her uneasiness disappeared. His eyes widened and lower lip fell open slightly, as he subconsciously pressed his cigarette against the small glass bowl next to him. He looked at her like she was everything, and Dany knew she had never been looked in such a way before. Dany saw his throat bob up and down nervously, and she could only giggle at his stunned reaction.

 

“I’m ready if you are,” she said into the silent room. Jon stood up abruptly, sliding on his jacket that was previously positioned on the back on his chair. He situated his sleeves, tie, and collar, all the while keep his eyes glued on Dany. She gave him a shy smile, holding out her hand for him to take. “Are you going to say anything?”

 

A puff of air came out of Jon’s cheeks, and he coughed into this elbow to clear his throat. He glanced at her nervously before he broke his silence. “You look…” Jon trailed off as Dany looked at him questioningly, “wow.”

 

She laughed at his words, or the words that came out of her own mouth not too long ago. She whispered a polite _thanks_ as Jon opened the car door for her, and she carefully slid across the leather seat, making sure not to cause any wrinkles in her delicate dress.  

 

“And we’re off.” Jon smiled at the man in the driver’s seat, patting him appreciatively on the shoulder. He looked back at Dany, flashing her a nervous smile. Dany reached for his hand once more as he gave it a quick squeeze, and that’s how she knew, whatever would happened, that everything would be just fine.

  


“ **Y** ou must be Dany,” Dany turned abruptly when she felt a tap on her shoulder and an unfamiliar voice call out her name. Surprisingly, Dany had been having a rather fun time at the luncheon at Winterfell. Everyone she encountered, not as surprisingly, was very polite and had impeccable manners, and she was glad that Jon had the ability to spend time with his brothers and father. More than anything, she loved seeing the designer bags, jewelry, and dressed all of the noblewomen were wearing, and a love for fashion was something that her and Jon’s half-sister, Sansa, had in common. She was chatting with the Stark sisters about the Oscars coming up, and that she was hoping for an invitation soon, when the stranger tried to get her attention. As she turned, she noticed the face of Arya and Sansa fall.

 

“Yes, I am.” Dany held out her hand politely, as the unfamiliar woman took it. She was petite with bright red hair and lipstick to match, which Dany thought was rather courageous to wear to such an occasion. She was wearing a very flattering and stylish pencil skirt, with a tweed jacket to match. Her initial thought was that she was very pretty, with soft skin and clear blue eyes. However, she couldn’t ignore the horrible feeling in her stomach when she looked Arya’s dark stare.

 

“Ygritte.” Arya said through gritted teeth. Dany’s heart race quickened when Arya said that sole word, and her eyes widened and eyebrows raised in shock. So, this was the infamous Ygritte.

 

“Arya, Sansa,” Ygritte dipped her head quickly to both the Stark sisters as a forced smile as plastered on her face. Her eyes never left Dany. “Talisa told me that you were a great beauty,” she said to Dany, “but I never knew that Jon liked blondes. Or fake blondes, maybe?” She questioned, as she took a loose piece of Dany’s hair between her fingers.

 

“It’s not fake, Ygritte,” Sansa spoke up first. “And trust me, jealousy does not become you.”

 

Dany looked at her appreciatively and smiled, silently letting her know that she could deal with Ygritte just fine. Sansa nodded in response, and Arya looked back and forth between the two of them, utterly confused.

 

“I’m sorry, Yvette, but do we know each other?” Dany heard Arya scoff as she purposely mispronounced her name. It was petty, and she knew it, but sometimes it’s the only way.

 

“No, not yet,” she responded, “but I’d like to get to know you.” She laced her arm with Dany’s, pulling her away from where she was previously standing with Sansa and Arya. She turned back to the sisters and waved, “don’t worry, we’re just going to have a little chat.”

 

She pulled her to the other side of the room, tucked away in a secluded corner. She could see Jon, and she smiled when he started to laugh at something his brother Robb said. She loved it when he laughed.

 

“Handsome, isn't he?” Ygritte interrupted her thoughts. Dany glanced over to her suspiciously and noticed that she was staring at Jon too. She tried to ignore the extremely bothered feelings she got when Ygritte even looked at him. Dany knew that that’s what she wanted. She wanted Dany to look like the clingy, jealous, and psycho girlfriend.

 

“Very,” Dany replied, sighing dramatically.

 

“I know he’s with you now,” Ygritte started, “but I do miss him sometimes. Especially late at night.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I mean, I don’t have to tell you this, but that man is amazing with his tongue.”

 

Dany tried not to roll her eyes at Ygritte’s desperate attempts to make her jealous, and she tried not to admit to herself that it was working.

 

“I mean, when he left for America, I was heartbroken, really. We were together for so long, you know.” Dany eyebrows narrowed at her as she continued, “almost two years, I think.”

 

“Two years?” Dany asked agitatedly, “Jon said you were only together a few months, you liar.”

 

“A few months?” Ygritte threw her head back and laughed hysterically. “We were engaged, darling. And that engagement was broken off when he fled for the states.”

 

Dany clenched her fists at her sides as she felt her blood start to boil. She shook her head angrily, “Jon said you were a bitter and jealous person. That you would try something like this. I don’t believe a word you say.”

 

She laughed again, looking straight into Dany’s eyes. “Of course he would say such a thing. I’m the daughter of Viscount, I’m highborn. I’m not a Hollywood actress that will surely scandalize his entire family and family name and I’m sure he told of how clingy and jealous I am, simply to make you feel better about yourself. And I’m also sure he told you all of this before you slept together?” Ygritte asked her questioningly. Dany felt hot tears well up behind her eyes and she knew that if she opened her mouth to respond, all of those tears would fall. “I don’t blame Jon, I’d also tell you whatever you’d want to hear if it meant getting to what’s under that beautiful dress.”

 

Dany covered her face and let out a loud sob as she ran to the closest exit, not allowing Ygritte the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

  


“ **H** ave you see Dany?” Jon asked Sansa after looking rather intently for his date.

 

Sansa shook her head, a worried expression on her face. She looked across the room and Jon’s eyes followed her gaze, which landed on the last person he wanted to see. “The last time I saw her she was talking to Ygritte.”

 

Jon nodded swiftly, striding over to where she stood. Her eyes lit up wildly as Jon approached her, which gave Jon an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Where’s Dany?”

 

“Who?” She asked innocently. Jon rolled his eyes, too annoyed for any of her games. “Ah, Dany. She left a few minutes ago. She said that she was feeling quite sick.”

 

Jon narrowed his eyes, too concerned about Dany to ask anymore questions. As he went to walk away, Ygritte tugged on his arm.

 

“It’s good to see you, Jon. You look well.” Ygritte flashed Jon a smile, putting him on edge, "If you can't find Dany, you know here to find me." She winked at him seductively.

 

"Never going to happened," He responded quickly, again too annoyed and concerned about Dany to entertain her any longer.

  


“ **D** any?” Jon called out into the quiet beach house, as he opened the door and discarded his jacket. As he turned, he saw her leaning up against the kitchen counter, wearing her favorite silky robe, her hair disheveled, and her eyes red and swollen from crying. She was holding a porcelain mug, and the brought it to her mouth unsteadily, as she grabbed the counter for balance.

 

Jon signed audibly. “You’re drunk.”

 

Dany shrugged, “couldn’t find a wine glass.” Her words were slurred and her voice was groggy as she gestured to the mug in her hand.

 

“What happened?” Jon questioned, the concern apparent on his face.

 

“I talked to Ygritte,” Dany chuckled darkly. “Picked a good one there,” she pointed to Jon as she stumbled slightly.

 

“What did she tell you?”

 

“That you were engaged,” she took another sip from her mug, and angry expression on her face. “That you were fucking engaged, Jon! That you were madly in love for years until you left for America!” Dany yelled across the room.

 

Jon took a step closer to her, his hands up defensively, “Dany, you’re drunk. Let’s take a shower and we’ll talk about it-”

 

“Just tell me the fucking truth, Jon!” She yelled once more, slamming her hand down on the countertop, shattering the mug in her grip. The porcelain shards landed with soft thuds against the hardwood floor and wine splattered the walls and stained Dany’s robe.

 

Jon looked at Dany’s hand that was currently resting on the marble countertop. He cursed audibly as he saw a red liquid seeping out of her palm and dripping on to the floor.

 

As he took another step towards her she threw her hand up to stop him. “Don’t walk over here,” she said between heavy breaths, “you’ll get cut on the glass.”

 

He closed their distance anyway and grabbed Dany’s wrist, picking the shards out and off her skin. “The cuts aren’t too deep,” Jon assured Dany as he kissed her forehead, making her sob hysterically.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, careful to avoid her hurt arm. “We were never engaged, Dany.” He whispered into her ear. “I admit, I was dishonest to you about who I really am, but never have I lied, or will lie, to you again.”

 

Dany nodded her head against his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt. “I never actually believed her, Jon. I was stupid, I’m sorry. I let my insecurities control my emotions.” Her words were still slightly slurred.

 

Jon pulled away from the embrace, kissing her gently on the lips. He inhaled deeply and smelled the strong aromas of wine and blood. “Let’s go get your hand cleaned up, I’m sure there’s a first aid kit around here somewhere. Does it hurt?”

 

Jon looked into her eyes, still bloodshot from the alcohol and the tears. But even then, she was still the most beautiful he had ever seen. She responded finally, “not at all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany's Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/859202435139516585/
> 
> thank you all for reading :) hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -E


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Glad you could make. Just a heads up, there is some mention of child abuse in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, this chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy.

“ **I** can’t believe I let that bitch manipulate me that way,” Dany muttered under her breath as she placed her palm under the running sink water, mesmerized by the red liquid circling down the drain. She flinched slightly as she rubbed at some dried blood off her hand, looking up at Jon where was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his arms crossed on his chest. She absentmindedly applied a cooling ointment to her cuts and bandaged her hand up neatly, all the while shooting sideways glances at Jon.

 

The guilt Dany felt was unreal, she knew the lack of trust she showed hurt Jon. His eyes were glued to the floor and he kept chewing on this bottom lip absentmindedly. She hated the silence between the two of them and the strange, uncomfortable feeling that she knows was her own doing. She covered her eyes with her other hand and sighed audibly before speaking again. “Jon, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just, I saw Ygritte and she was beautiful and kept telling me all these lies about how you were so madly in love and that you were with her for two years.” 

 

She shook her head, clearly ashamed. All she wanted was for Jon to look at her, really look at her, and she just see how sorry she was. “It made me go crazy. I swear, I’ve never been so angry in my life. I thought the whole seeing red thing was just an expression, turns out it’s pretty accurate.” Dany giggled softly, trying desperately to lighten up the room. “Love makes us do crazy things, I guess,” Jon finally looked up at her, a blank stare on his face. She held up her injured hand to him, “don’t you think I’ve learned my lesson?” She smiled weakly. 

 

“This can’t happen again, Dany.” Jon stood to face her, and she nodded nervously at his solemn words. “It’s not healthy, for either of us. And I really don’t particularly enjoy seeing you bleed all over the place.”

 

Dany nodded again, now she was staying silent. 

 

“That’s all they were, Dany. They were lies, everything she told you was a lie.”

 

Dany’s lip quivered as tears were threatening to fall. “There’s absolutely no excuse for my behavior, Jon Snow. And it won’t happen, again you have my word. I’ve just been lied to, so many times and so often. It’s so difficult for me to trust, Jon, even though I know you’d never hurt me. Please forgive me.”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

 

Dany’s body started to shake and her vision was blurred by tears. He was so forgiving, so kind, and she didn’t deserve him in the slightest. “You can scream and get angry and hit me, Jon Snow. I deserve it.” Her head fell as her wildly wiped the tears cascading down her cheeks. 

 

She felt a familiar hand rest on her cheek as she looked up into Jons dark, worried eyes. His eyebrows were creased and he searched her face frantically. “Hit you?” He inquired, his voice so very concerned. Dany cursed herself silently that she’d upset him again. “Dany, why would you say that?”

 

She shrugged, no longer seeing the point of hiding it any longer. “I told you about my father, about how cruel he was. He would hit me almost everyday, letting me believe that I deserved it.” She clenched her teeth as anger radiated through her toes and fingertips. Jon closed his eyes and sighed. When he looked back at her, he looked so sad, so heartbroken. She just wanted to hold him, sing to him, she’d do anything to make him feel better. 

 

“Dany,” He exhaled, searching her eyes once more. “You deserve the world and more. You deserve someone that appreciates and respects you, someone that will never hurt you. You deserve more than one person can give another, and you especially deserve more than what I can give you.  That’s what you deserve, okay?” He kissed her forehead lovingly.

 

“What about what you deserve, Jon?” She asked, mainly to herself. “You don’t deserve some drunk, neurotic, constantly suspicious woman who was beat by her dad and doesn’t even know what a healthy relationship is. You are the epitome of good, Jon. You are nurturing and caring and loving.” When Jon tried to interrupt her, she started to speak just a bit louder, desperately wanting Jon to see himself as she does. “You’re going to be a great husband and father one day, Jon Snow, and I’d be honored if I have any part in your future.” 

 

Jon stared at her in bewilderment, as his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, “did you just imply that you wanted to marry me?”

 

Dany nodded weakly, her voice caught in the back of her throat. Her heart was so full, she could burst. 

 

He ran hand through his hair, beaming at Dany. She could see his eyes were getting glossy and a beautiful pink hue was spreading up his neck and across his cheeks. “You want to marry me?" He asked again, completely in awe.

 

“I’d want nothing more. And well, to have some babies with you after.”

 

Suddenly, Jon picked her up and spun her in the air, her head almost grazing against the ceiling in the small bathroom. She laughed wildly, feeling light and carefree. She couldn’t remember feeling this light-hearted. 

 

When Jon sat her down he paced the room, “well, I’ll need to get you a ring, so we can be engaged properly-”

 

Dany pressed a comforting hand against he chest, stopping him in his place. “Jon, it doesn’t need to be now, or next week, or next month. I just want you to know my intentions with you are forever. And I hope you’ll have me for forever, as well.”

 

“Forever won’t be long enough.” Jon embraced her again. 

 

Suddenly, they heard a  _ rapt rapt rapt _ against the front door. Confused, they looked at each other before Jon sidestepped Dany and walked briskly through the kitchen to open the door. Dany popped her head out the frame to see Jon open the door to a worried looking Robb. 

 

“Robb?” He asked, “what’s wrong? Is everyone all right?” 

 

Instead of speaking, he handed Jon what looked to be a bundle of newspapers. Dany saw Jon’s eyes move across the front page, scanning the words quickly. He suddenly brought his palm to his forehead. “Shit!” he yelled, causing a worried Dany to pace quickly where the two were standing, avoiding the broken glass. She nodded to Robb quickly as wrapped her arm around Jon’s waist, reading the tabloid over his shoulder. 

 

Her hand flew to her open mouth as she saw what pictures graced the front page. The photographs were grainy, unclear, and not in focus, but the subjects of the snapshot were very familiar to her. They were of herself and Jon. On the beach, when they shared the most intimate and loving moment. Dany gasped once more when she read the headline above the photographs:

 

**BASTARD AND BOMBSHELL GET BUSY AT THE BEACH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you all think.
> 
> love you all, 
> 
> -E


	21. Chapter 21

**D** any ripped the paper from Jon’s grip, looking closely at the black and white photograph plastered across the front page. “Jon, the only reason we know that us is because we know we did… that… on the beach.” A blush spread across her cheeks as she made awkward eye contact with a sympathetic looking Robb. “Otherwise, you’d have absolutely no idea. That could be anyone. And it’s in black and white, so it’s not like my hair stands out.” She shrugged and handed the paper back to Jon, she was way less worried than she originally was. 

 

Robb nodded solemnly, “thankfully, you’re right. Also thankfully, I was in town running an errand for the wedding when these went out on the stand. I was able to buy them all out, all the while threatening to sue the tabloid for defamation. No to mention that particular beach is private property, so whoever took that photograph was trespassing. Maybe a few people caught a glimpse of the headlines, but I don’t think any damage was done.”

 

Jon exhaled, and Dany knew he’d been holding in that breath since Robb knocked on the door. “Thank you, Robb. Really.”

 

“You’re my brother, Jon.” He stuck out his hand and Jon took it appreciatively. The intimate scene between the two brothers pulled on Dany’s heartstrings. Suddenly, Robb turned to her, “you’re family now too, Dany. And you must know how just how bad this could have been…” He trailed off, making Dany think of thousands of horrible different possibilities.

 

“Thank you, Robb.” Dany replied genuinely. “It’s really nice to see that Jon has such supportive siblings.”

 

Robb looked back at Jon, his eyebrows raised, “the pack survives, after all.”

 

Dany looked to Jon, his eyebrows were knitted. She could almost visibly see the gears shift and thought running through his head. “Dany, you said it yourself. No one would ever think these photos were of us, unless they absolutely knew it. And who could have know exactly when we arrived to England, made it to the beach house, and then went to the beach?”

 

Dany’s eyes widened, “could it have been Jack, your driver?”

 

Jon sighed, a pained expression on his face. “It hurts to even think of that as a possibility, but who else could it have been?”

 

Robb scoffed, “you really think, Jack, who has known us since we were boys secretly took photos of you naked on the beach? Do you hear yourself? You sound crazy paranoid.”

 

“Who else could it have been, Robb?” He asked again. “All I’m saying is that it wouldn’t hurt to look into it, that’s all.” 

 

Robb nodded, finally agreeing with Jon’s rhetoric. “I just don’t know why he would ever do that, Jon.” 

 

As a million thoughts ran through her mind, a specific conversation from earlier today kept grabbing her attention.  _ I’m not a Hollywood actress that will surely scandalize his entire family and family name. _

 

“Jon,” Dany gasped out his name. “At the luncheon, Ygritte mentioned how I was going to, some way, scandalize you and your family. Could she have anything to do with this?” 

 

Jon rubbed his temple, he most likely had a headache from the whirlwind of events today. He let out a frustrated groan. “I wouldn’t put it past her.” 

 

Robb shared his same annoyed, exasperated expression. “I’m sure she has everything to do with it. She’s not known for her honesty or integrity. This is almost worse than the time she told our whole family that she was pregnant at the dinner table.” 

 

“What?!” Dany exclaimed, her mouth falling open in shock. “She did what?!” 

 

“A desperate attempt to keep me to stay in England.” Jon threw his hands up in defense, “she was lying, of course. Dany, I’ve told you, she was really, very smitten with me. When I ended things, she got mad, vindictive, and jealous.” 

 

“I’ll never forget father’s face when she blurted that out.” Robb laughed heartily, holding his stomach. Dany couldn’t help but smile, she really did like Robb. Robb and Jon were very different people, but they both shared similar mannerisms, which I suppose happens when you grow up together. “I thought he was going to have heart attack while chewing up his chicken.” 

 

Jon rolled his eyes, “well, I’m glad someone still has a sense of humor about it.”

 

“Oh, yes,” Robb pointed into the air as if he had just remembered something important. “Father found out what happened, with, you know, everything,” he gestured to the newspaper as he made it to the front door, and continued speaking after we took her first two outside, “and he’s understandably upset and wants to see you first thing in the morning. Bye!” He exclaimed, as his voice got smaller and smaller the further away he got.

 

“Oh, no.” Dany whispered gravely as she looked at Jon’s flushed white face.

 

  
  


“ **F** ather,” Jon spoke gravely as he finally met his father’s eyes. Dany gulped nervously as she stood beside her partner-in-crime, while making sure to keep her bandaged hand behind her back and out of sight. Ned and Catelyn Stark were an intimidating sight with their proud statures and grave expressions. 

 

“Jon,” Ned Stark responded with a court nod, “Dany,” he offered her, and she quickly met his eyes before placing him back to the ornate, expensive looking carpet on the floor. She felt ashamed that she felt ashamed. Because in spite of everything, it was their privacy that was invaded upon. They shouldn't feel embarrassed for sharing their love so intimately. Sex was not something to be embarrassed about for Dany, she enjoyed and thought about sex quite a bit. For crying out loud, the Starks had like a million children. Her inner thoughts gave her confidence as she raised her chin and met Lord Stark’s stare. “I think we are all aware of why I called you here this morning," He said to them

 

Jon nodded respectfully, “while the situation was contained, thanks to Robb, I can only begin to tell you how apologetic we are-” Jon was interrupted by Dany’s hand flying up to stop him.

 

“With all due respect, Lord and Lady Stark, I’m not the least bit apologetic.” She took a deep breath before continuing as she saw Ned quickly raise his eyebrows and Catelyn’s furious glare. She felt Jon tense up beside her. “And if you called upon us to get that apology, do not expect one from me.” Dany looked up to Jon at her said, his gaze was on his father’s, most likely trying to gauge his thoughts. “We did nothing but what two people in love normally do, and I very much love your son,” she directed this specifically at Ned. “If anyone should apologize it should be to us, from the sleaze bag who took those pictures. Jon did nothing wrong, so please do not be angry with him.”

 

After several moments of silence, Ned Stark finally spoke, “A camera and film were found in the back of Jack’s car.”

 

Jon sighed deeply, as his head dropped. “That’s unfortunate.”

 

“But very incriminating.” Dany offered, as she felt herself get angry at Jon being betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. “Have you talked to Jack yet?” Dany asked Ned.

 

Ned nodded sternly in response, “he was quick to confess offering a bribe from an anonymous source to take the photos. He said they offered a lot of money, but he is certain that he does not know who it was from.”

 

“It was Ygritte,” Dany offered. “She’s still madly smitten with Jon and wants me very, very far out of the picture.” She began to speak animatedly with her hands, “she told me yesterday that she was certain that I was going to create a huge scandal and disgrace Jon and his family.”

 

“And was she not exactly right?” Catelyn Stark spoke up, her look now one of rage. 

 

“And how would she have been right, my wife? By creating the scandal herself.” Ned looked at Lady Stark and then back at Dany, nodded in agreement of heraccusation. “If Ygritte was behind this, it wouldn’t be the least surprising. But we’ll figure it all out, hopefully before the wedding.”

 

Catelyn turned to Ned and whispered harshly, “Ned, there is absolutely no way they can still attend the wedding. We cannot risk something like this happening again.”

 

“Father,” Jon spoke up, and Dany could hear the worry in his voice. “Robb’s my brother, I’m his best man. I have to be there for him.”

 

“Lord Stark, If it makes anything better, I’ll go back to Los Angeles today. Just please do not make Jon miss his own brother’s wedding. Please.” Dany pleaded with a desperate look in her eyes.

 

Jon looked at her wildly, shaking his head. “I’m not going anywhere without you, no way.” 

 

Ned Stark dismissed their words with a wave of his arm, “there is no need for any of that nonsense. But I do expect both of you on your best behaviors come the wedding. There will be reporters, cameras, and many guests. Understood?” Catelyn made a sour face next to her husband.

 

The pair nodded quickly, as a shy smile broke out on both of their faces. While the situation seemed to have been concluded and Dany was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief, Ned Stark gestured to her hand, “and what happened there?” He asked.

 

A million lies went through her head and as she searched Jon’s big, dark, beautiful eyes. In those eyes she saw her love, her life, her forever. And she didn’t want to start forever with deception. “Well, I got extremely jealous yesterday and smashed a mug against the kitchen counter. It doesn’t hurt too bad, though.” She offered Lord Stark a polite smile as he chuckled deeply.

 

“Well, Cat, she sounds a bit like you, doesn’t she?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. Missed you all. I just got engaged so I’ve been busy with life and planning a wedding. I’m back though. 
> 
> Warnings- major fluff.

“I suppose that could have gone worse.” Dany sighed as she leaned her head against the glass of the car window, her eyes gazing at the countryside flashing by her in a beautiful blur. She looked at Jon out of the corner of her eye and at the tight smile he was trying to contain. “But I do feel like I’m a child again, just scolded by my own father.”

 

Dany closed her eyes as the sweet sound of Jon’s laughter filled the quiet car. “My father tends to have that effect. No matter how old I get, he still feels the need to treat me like a boy.”

 

“He loves you.” She sat up a little straighter in the seat, and glanced over at Jon. His hands were gripped around the steering wheel tightly, Dany knew, without a doubt, that he was as careful and thoughtful of a driver as he was in every aspect of his life. She smiled to herself as she thought of how gentle Jon was, as a son, a friend, a brother, a lover. She closed her eyes once more as she pictured those gentle, but strong, hands gripping her waist in the way he holds the leather wheel. She crossed her legs to suppress the dull ache between her legs and mentally scolded herself for getting herself so worked up. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks at the thought of Jon being able to read her mind. “It makes me happy, really.” Dany told him, and she was being truthful. It was clear the way Lord Stark cared for his children and it comforted her to know that Jon had people who love him.

 

“You make me happy, Dany.” He took a hand off the wheel to lace his warm fingers through hers. “And I don’t believe we have formally addressed the fact that you expressed a certain interest in marrying me.” He looked at her lovingly.

 

Dany shrugged nonchalantly, trying to hide her wild pulse and beating heart. “Of course I want to marry you, Jon. Why would I not want to spend the rest of my life with the most handsome, caring, generous, loving, and respectful man I’ve ever met?”

 

Jon smiled softly before he offered Dany his own shrug. “You have a point there.”

 

Dany felt an ache in her cheeks as a smile stretched across her face and she mentally tried to put into words how happy Jon made her. Sometimes she expected herself to wake up in her Los Angeles apartment, surrounded by boxes and completely alone, her time with Jon just a sweet dream. That’s how he felt to her, like he was too perfect and too good to be reality. This fear that their happiness was fleeting and could disappear as soon as she opened her eyes after a deep, blissful sleep made her grab his hand a little tighter.

 

After a few moments of silence, Jon looked over to her. “You are thinking quite loud. Care to share what is on your mind?”

 

“Just thinking about the soirée tomorrow night.” She lied quickly, looking at him with a smile. “I feel like I might finally be in my element. I love a good party.” After a polite chuckle from Jon, Dany glanced over to him as her smile fell. “Please don’t let me drink for a while.” She winced as looked down to her bandaged hand. “I’m ashamed at the way I acted last night. Truly.” She moved her gaze to stare out the window one more, unable to meet Jon’s dark eyes. “I’m so sorry. I can’t put into words how sorry I am.” She felt the car come to a stop as they arrived at the beloved beachouse, her haven.

 

“Dany,” he squeezed her hand as she continued to stare at the window. She wasn’t sure she could take him looking at her with love, compassionate, like she’s the sun. She didn’t deserve it. “Daenerys,” Jon said a little louder, “look at me.”

 

She turned her head slowly, finally meeting his eyes. She studied his face carefully, her gaze falling over his beautiful face like light rain. It’s like she could see the drops of her love roll down his skin, and her need for him the shining dew that covered his curly hair.

 

“You’ve already apologized and I’ve already told you that there’s nothing to forgive,” he said tenderly, making her heart ache. “Ygritte is…” he sighed as he looked for the right word, “awful.” Dany laughed at his simplicity. “But you do have to promise me that whenever you doubt my love for you, you’ll remember these words. I love you more, Dany. And I don’t mean more than Ygritte, or more than you love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us, I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than anyone and anything that will ever try and come between us. Dany, I love you most.”

 

Dany placed a shaky hand over her trembling mouth, trying to cover the sob that was trying desperately to escape. She wiped a rogue tear from her cheek and Jon looked at her with a shining vulnerability in his bright eyes, obviously expecting an answer. However, for one of the first times in her life, she was speechless.

 

“Will you please try to remember that?” He asked desperately.

 

That was a question she could answer. “I could never forget that, Jon Snow.” She still hadn’t quite found her voice. “Those were the most beautiful words I think I’ve ever heard. And I’ve read many romantic declarations of love. But that was…” she shook her head lightly, not even wanting to attempt to find a word, there wasn’t one to describe him. “I wish I could go back in time, turn back the clock so I could find you years ago. So I could love you for as long as possible.” Dany’s eyes fluttered closed as Jon leaned towards her, pressing his lips to her forehead. She sighed softly, feeling him pull her closer by resting his warm hands on the back of her neck. “You’re too good.” She nuzzled against his chest. “How could you have ever been seduced by someone as wicked as Ygritte?”

 

She heard him chuckle into her hair, “as much as I wish I could take it all back, I suppose deep down it was because I, a bastard with no real title, had caught the eye of a daughter of a highborn lady. Not Robb, but me.” Dany felt her heart ache for Jon. She felt his shoulders move up and down as he shrugged, “I was so used to being ignored by women my family associated with, maybe I was I just trying to prove my self-worth, to show everyone that a daughter of a viscount wanted me.”

 

Dany nodded silently, wondering if Jon feels the same way when she tells him she loves him. However, she decided that she didn’t want Jon’s self-worth to come from her love, but from knowing how genuinely good he truly is.

 

“But,” his voice brought her back from the depths of her mind, “I would soon meet a beautiful, confident woman who deserves and makes me want to be the best man I can be.” Jon placed a gentle caress on her lips. “And I’d realize that I must be pretty damn special to deserve her love.” He whispered into her mouth, as he kissed her once more.

 

“Jon Snow, you deserve my love and more.”

 

“More?” He asked cheekily and Dany saw his eyebrows wiggle.

 

“Yes, more. Everything. You deserve everything.” Her breath began to quicken and her voice left her already swollen lips in short gasps.

 

“I want your everything, Dany.” She felt him run a hand up her waist as he grabbed hold greedily.

 

“It’s yours, my love.” She whispered, stepping out of the car, walking over to Jon to grab hold of his hand, and then guided him to the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon. Maybe tomorrow? Thanks for reading!!! :) 
> 
> -E
> 
> PS- although I wish I came up with it, the “I love you most” quote is not mine. My fiancé heard it from somewhere and he says it often. Just thought it was sweet. 
> 
> Thanks again.


End file.
